<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood of the Covenant (Is Thicker Than The Water of the Womb) by Katlewis2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911011">Blood of the Covenant (Is Thicker Than The Water of the Womb)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlewis2000/pseuds/Katlewis2000'>Katlewis2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Goofy Movie (1995), Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, All the references to other Disney shows, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Louie Duck, BAMF Della Duck, BAMF Donald Duck, Bisexual Della Duck, Can anyone guess who Della is being (slightly) shipped with for this fic?, Cookies to anyone who gets them, Cookies to anyone who guesses right!, Della Duck Has PTSD, Della Duck Tries, Della Duck-cautious, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Hinted Lena/Webby Vanderquack, I don't hate Della, I just think she goes about everything wrong when she returns, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Misunderstandings, One Big Happy Family, Protective Siblings, Team as Family, Try and guess the references, discussions of poverty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlewis2000/pseuds/Katlewis2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Della has finally arrived back on Earth after 10 years on the Moon. She rushes back to McDuck Manor to see her brother, uncle, and three kids. Wait - how did three kids become four?</p>
<p>AKA Della mistakenly thinks Webby is her child as well and everyone just Goes With It.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bentina Beakley &amp; Duckworth &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Bentina Beakley &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Della Duck &amp; Donald Duck &amp; Fethry Duck &amp; Duckworth &amp; Gladstone Gander &amp; Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Lena &amp; Violet Sabrewing &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck &amp; Lena &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Violet Sabrewing &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck &amp; Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Accidental Adoption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Della exhaled in anticipation, shaking her sweaty hands, as she stared at the door in front of her. The door that stood between her and her kids - the kids she had fought Heaven and Hell to return to. She turned away from the door, playing with her fingers.</p>
<p>“Okay. First impression is the only impression. You’ve gotta nail this.” She breathed out, before turning to the door with what she hoped was a happy expression on her face. “Greetings, children!” It sounded far too fake to her ears, so she groaned and shook her head. “Maybe…” She tried a few more hellos, before walking back towards the door with a grunt. “Simple, sincere.” She told herself, her hands balled up in anxious fists by her sides. “It’s just the most important moment of your life.” She nodded to herself, before trying again.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>
  <em>MEANWHILE INSIDE</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Scrooge led the line of ducklings to the door, glowing stone quill in hand, feeling his soul practically vibrate from the excitement of another adventure. He turned to his great-nephews (and honorary great-niece) with a laugh, flourishing the quill before them. “Behold! The Cartographer’s Quill!!” He held the quill out for the children to see and held back a grin as they looked at it in interest and awe. “A mystical artifact that sketches maps leading to the world’s greatest treasures!” He took out a scroll he had with him for this very purpose, and demonstrated the quill’s enchantment to the kids, who oohed and aahed appropriately as he showed them the finished product. He grinned at the response. “Imagine all the money, daring adventure, infinite wisdom, and untold mystery in the world, literally at your fingertips!” He held back a chuckle at the children’s responses, especially Webby’s “Ooh! You had me at quill!” He continued as he pulled the door open, “This could be the most important moment of our adventuring lives!”</em>
</p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>Scrooge and the children paused at the duck in the doorway. “‘Sup party people, I’m back in the hizou…” She said, spreading her hands as if lauding her entrance, before she hit her head with her palm. “Oh no. Knew it was wrong as soon as I said it. Sorry, that was terrible. Can I get a do-over?” The children noticed she seemed to have shrunk, or her presence and confidence had, since her strange earlier statement. Webby looked over to Uncle Scrooge, who seemed to have eyes only for the strange woman. She almost reached out towards him when the woman waved at him almost sheepishly. ”Hi, Uncle Scrooge.” Webby leapt forward as she saw Uncle Scrooge’s hands grow lax, the Cartographer's Quill falling from them as he took a step back. She breathed a sigh of relief when it fell into her hands, even as she hit the floor roughly. Huey hurried forward for a moment to help her stand back up, eyeing the strange duck who Uncle Scrooge had had the reaction to, pulling her back to stand with the other boys, even as she tucked the quill into his backpack. She was glad for the comfort of their presence by her side, even if she was unashamedly curious about this woman. The four of them clumped together as they watched Uncle Scrooge just stare at the woman, seemingly unaware of the narrow miss with the Quill. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the woman raised a finger and started, “Uh.” Which led to Uncle Scrooge leaping towards her and scooping her up in his arms and twirling her about in a hug and laughing. As he did so, the four ducklings stepped backwards further into the house, worried about the strange woman that aroused such emotions in their Uncle. Webby, though, had an idea of who it may be, though she wouldn’t say anything without further evi-</p>
<p>“It’s you! It’s really you!” Uncle Scrooge finally said, pushing the woman out of their hug to look at her. "Oh, I cannae believe it! Look at you, standing here. Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, I thought you were-” She cut him off with a small smile.</p>
<p>“Dead? Not yet.”</p>
<p>“Where --”</p>
<p>“The moon.</p>
<p>“You were on the moon?” Scrooge responded worriedly, before a cross look spread across his face and his brogue grew stronger. “I searched the moon!” The woman scowled at him.</p>
<p>“Not hard enough!” She gesticulated as she spoke, her annoyance obvious to her as-of-yet-unapproached audience of four. “There were mites and aliens and I had to rebuild the spear with my tooth!” Scrooge seemed to almost growl at her and the four children stepped further back inadvertently at the annoyance in his tone.</p>
<p>“Don’t raise your voice at me, you rapacious rocketeer!” The woman, however, simply giggled at his annoyance, coming forward to hug him again.</p>
<p>“I missed your Scroogeian alliteration.” She said, the fondness obvious in her voice. Scrooge smiled at her, but it fell as he felt metal under his feet where her foot should have been. He pushed her back and looked downwards to see that one of her feet had been replaced with a somewhat crude prosthesis. He squatted down to look at it. “Lost it in the crash…” She admitted. He looked up at her with sadness and worry, which shortly turned into a proud smile.</p>
<p>“Out of rocket parts! Brilliant!” He rushed forward to hug her again. “Leg or no, you’re every bit the woman you were ten years ago.” Webby held back the sharp inhale at the words which, admittedly, she had had to strain to hear from their location near the back of the entryway. She thought one of the triplets might have heard as well, as she felt someone shrink behind her. Webby watched as the woman pushed away from Scrooge, heading towards the entry door.</p>
<p>“Out of my way, old man.” The woman looked inside. “Where are my…” She could see the woman gasp, as she stepped fully into the light of the doorway. Webby looked to either side of her, checking on the triplets, who seemed to have gathered behind her and were peeking out at the strange woman.</p>
<p>“Who’s the cyborg?” Dewey asked quietly, quietly enough that Webby was sure that the woman couldn’t hear it - or she hoped she couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Is that…?” Huey asked, his voice sounding almost hopeful.</p>
<p>“It can’t be.” Louie denied softly. Webby wanted to reach out her hand to Louie, but he was the furthest away and she couldn’t reach. Instead, she settled for whispering, so that only they could hear.</p>
<p>“Guys, I think that’s your mom.” The foursome collectively watched as the woman walked forward another few steps, tears gathering in her eyes, before dropping to her knees. Uncle Scrooge stood beside her, a smile on his face. Dewey and Huey each reached towards Webby, their hands grabbing her own, while she could feel Louie grab her sleeve. She squeezed the two hands and leant her head to the side, nuzzling Louie’s head with her own, hoping to give them some degree of comfort.</p>
<p>“Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby.” Uncle Scrooge said, the smile never ceasing, only growing wider at Webby’s name. Webby tried not to let her surprise at her inclusion show, but she felt her heart almost burst in excitement at the inclusion with her almost-brothers. “Meet Della Duck.” The four ducklings stood together for a few moments more, just staring at this almost legendary figure - the boys’ mom! - with trepidation. Dewey was the first to break ranks, squeezing Webby’s hand as he went, though his hand was quickly replaced with Louie’s (Webby almost squeed at their inclusion in this moment, but wanted to be cool in front of her childhood hero). Dewey jumped in excitement.</p>
<p>“I’m part robot. I knew it!” He said, before running forward to jump on Della in a hug that Della wholly returned. Webby watched and almost awwed aloud at the reunion, watching Della pull back to search Dewey’s face in awe, before something seemed to break over Della. She turned to Scrooge.</p>
<p>“Wait, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby?” She asked Scrooge. Webby almost jumped at her name being included yet again, but stayed still to ground the two members of the triplets still by her side. “No, no, no… Their names were supposed to be Jet, Turbo, and Rebel. And if there were any girls, they were to be Ever, Frost, or Justice, in that order!” Webby’s heart froze as the other options were included. Did she think -? She almost opened her mouth to speak and saw Uncle Scrooge do the same, but Huey and Louie squeezed her hand simultaneously, scooting closer to her, even as Dewey spoke up in outrage.</p>
<p>“I could have been Turbo?” He asked, his face pole-axed. Della held back a frown.</p>
<p>“I told Donald. I wrote it down in case no one could understand him.”</p>
<p>“I COULDA BEEN TURBO?!” Dewey screamed from where he sat between Della’s legs. Webby almost giggled, but smiled when Huey squeezed her hand once, smiling at her, as he came up to stand in front of his mom.</p>
<p>“Hi, Huey/Jet here.” Webby could almost hear Louie roll his eyes behind her as they both prepared for Huey to ask speed round questions. “How did you survive in a barren wasteland? Have you adjusted to our gravity? Did you make any customized modifications to your leg?” Della smiled as she answered him, Dewey still clutching to her.</p>
<p>“Sheer determination to get back to you kids, kinda, and no because as Junior Woodchuck Rule 42 states -”</p>
<p>“Build things right the first time and they won’t need modification.” Huey and Della chorused together. Beside Webby, Louie groaned.</p>
<p>“And we have another one.” He whispered into her ear, causing her to smile and hold back a giggle. At Della’s words, Huey gasped with joy.</p>
<p>“You really are my mom!” He said, running towards her and hugging her tightly. Webby watched with a smile as Dewey reached out to Louie.</p>
<p>“Get in here, Rebel, Ever!” She froze at his words. They weren’t addressing their mom's faulty mistake. She saw Uncle Scrooge open his mouth to say something, but he froze. Presumably, Huey, who neither she nor Della could see the face of, had either mouthed something to Scrooge or glared at him to get him to cooperate. But Webby wasn’t… she couldn’t…</p>
<p>“Nope. I’m not buying.” Louie said, his hand on her own still tight, even as she stepped back to look at him, hiding her own turmoil beneath a mask of worry for him. “This has to be a trick. Or a curse from Magica - sorry Webby,” he cut himself off as he saw her cringe, squeezing her hand tightly. She smiled at him, happy that the triplets understood her anger at the witch and felt it themselves at Lena’s death. He continued when he saw her nod, ignoring the befuddled look from his mother. “Or a parallel universe or… or…” His eyes filled with tears as he watched Huey cling to their mom and Dewey reach out a hand for him… and Webby. His hand was in Webby’s the whole time. She sidled over to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, still not speaking, not wanting to let go of him, but not wanting to speak and get further involved. Della stood, letting Huey and Dewey fall from her embrace, walking over to the two of them. Webby tried to pull back from Louie, to let him have his moment with his mom, but he simply held on to her hand tighter, pulling her closer. As Della reached the two of them, she held her arms out, waiting. Louie held back a sob and threw himself into Della’s arms as she fell to her knees, hand still in Webby’s, pulling her along with him.</p>
<p>“Mom!” He cried. Della hummed in happiness in response, pulling both Louie and Webby into the hug. Webby looked over Della’s shoulder at Uncle Scrooge with wide eyes, but he shrugged as Huey and Dewey ran up to the group and joined the group hug. Now, Webby’s heart was so full of happiness for her almost-brothers that her eyes were tearing up, but she was so, so confused at their actions and the seemingly seamless inclusion of herself into Della’s ducklings that she didn’t speak, contenting herself to smile and share confused looks with Uncle Scrooge.</p>
<p>“Are you hungry, lass?” Uncle Scrooge cut in, clearing the confusion from his face and replacing it with concern as he walked up beside the group hug. “You’ve had a perilous journey.” Della grinned at Uncle Scrooge, her eyes teary.</p>
<p>“I’ve been living on Gyro’s disgusting black licorice oxy-chew for a decade, Uncle Scrooge. I could eat a whale.” She admitted, still kneeling on the ground with her ‘kids’ surrounding her. Scrooge chuckled at her.</p>
<p>“Dewey, lad, would you mind taking your mother into the dining room? Louie, could you let Mrs. Beakley know what’s happened and ask her to join me in the sitting room for a moment? Huey, Webby, I wanted to speak with you in the sitting room about that thing we were talking about earlier.” He said. Della shook her head, her hands tightening on the children. Scrooge sighed. “You’ll have to let them go eventually, lass.”</p>
<p>“That’s not <em>now</em>.” She insisted. Scrooge gave her a pointed look and she sighed loosening her hold on the kids and letting them fall back from her. Louie hurried off to the kitchen to see Mrs. Beakley, while Huey, Webby, and Dewey helped Della get up. Della swooped them into one last hug, before allowing Dewey to lead her to the dining room, smiling indulgently at him as he babbled away. Scrooge turned to the two other children, raised an eyebrow, and pointed towards the sitting room with the tip of his cane.</p>
<p>“Now.” He said, simply. Huey and Webby both hurried into the sitting room, sitting down together on the couch, while Uncle Scrooge took one of the two armchairs. Both remained silent and they didn’t glance at each other - Webby was glancing at Uncle Scrooge, while Huey was looking at his feet kicking against the sofa cushions. They waited in silence for a few moments, until Louie dragged Mrs. Beakley into the room, settled her in the other armchair, and sat on the other side of Webby. Mrs. Beakley looked between the three silent children and the tired Scrooge.</p>
<p>“What exactly is going on here?” She asked, massaging her forehead to stave away the headache she knew would be coming. “Weren’t you supposed to be on an adventure by now?”</p>
<p>“Did Louie explain anything to you?” Scrooge asked, peering at Louie through squinted eyes. Mrs. Beakley sighed.</p>
<p>“He said something about Della and having to come quick, but I didn’t understand much of it. He was speaking far too quickly.” She admitted. Uncle Scrooge sighed, tapping the bottom of his cane against the floor.</p>
<p>“Della just appeared at the door as we were about to leave on our adventure.” He admitted. Mrs. Beakley’s eyes widened and only her years of training as a spy kept her mouth from dropping open unseemingly.</p>
<p>“How?” She asked. Scrooge shook his head.</p>
<p>“Apparently, she’s spent the last 10 years stranded on the moon.”</p>
<p>“The moon?” Beakley asked, incredulous. “Didn’t you search there?” Scrooge growled.</p>
<p>“I did! And that no good astronaut swore she saw nothing, but Della said something about aliens and bugs, so obviously she was a blind idiot.” He scowled, before shaking his head and continuing. “Della’s in the dining room now with Dewey - thought we should get some real food into her.” Mrs. Beakley nodded.</p>
<p>“A wise decision.” She said. “So, why am I in here with three remorseful looking children when I should be cooking?” At her words, Webby finally looked at her, her shoulders scrunched as if in preparation for a blow.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, granny, I don’t know why I didn’t say something - it was just so strange and they didn’t say anything and -“ Mrs. Beakley held up a hand to stop Webby’s rambling, while she massaged her temple with her other hand.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” She asked, almost going faint with the possibilities of what the three children could have done. Louie and Huey both avoided her eyes, while Webby scrunched into herself even more. Mrs. Beakley turned to Scrooge, who sighed in response.</p>
<p>“When Della came in, she saw four children holding hands and comforting each other in the face of a stranger. So, she assumed, that they were all siblings and that her three eggs had produced four bairn.” Scrooge explained. “None of the children saw fit to correct her.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it was my place, they’re her kids, not me.” Webby admitted. Beakley put her hand before her eyes and breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly.</p>
<p>“Boys.” She said. Finally, the two boys looked at her. “What were you thinking?” Neither boy responded for a moment. Scrooge was frowning at Huey, waiting for him to respond, while Webby fidgeted in place. Finally, it was Louie who spoke.</p>
<p>“She’s our sister.” He said quietly. Webby turned to him, her spine straightening at his words. “I don’t care that it’s not biological. She’s our sister.” Huey nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Uncle Donald thinks so too - he says it all the time.” Webby had to fight the smile trying to grow on her face at his words. “And Mom included her, so…”</p>
<p>“So you didn’t correct her?” Uncle Scrooge asked, tapping his cane against the floor. Louie frowned.</p>
<p>“Webby is our sister.” He insisted. Webby had to fight from going into a joy overload and stuck to bumping her shoulder against his own, only letting out a squeak when he enveloped her in a one armed hug in return, keeping his arm over her shoulder as the conversation continued.</p>
<p>“Yes, lad, she is.” Uncle Scrooge agreed, and Webby almost spontaneously combusted at the inclusion in the family. “But didn’t you think that that might be degrading her relationship with her own family? Or that lying might be wrong?”</p>
<p>“We didn’t lie!” Louie insisted, at the same time Huey said, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Mrs. Beakley.” Webby contented herself in the warmth of Louie’s continued hug (and their insistence) and watched her Granny carefully. She had taken off her glasses and was massaging the bridge of her beak as if to get rid of a headache.</p>
<p>“Webby is your sister.” Mrs. Beakley admitted. “And I don’t mind you claiming that. But it is wrong to lie to your mother.”</p>
<p>“We haven’t lied.” Huey said.</p>
<p>“Yet.” Louie amended. The rest of the room turned to him. He shrugged. “We’ll have to lie at some point. She’ll ask questions about our childhood and we can put it off a bit until Uncle Donald comes home from the cruise, but not forever.”</p>
<p>“And what do you plan to say, laddie?” Uncle Scrooge asked, leaning forward to peer at him over his glasses. Louie glanced over at Huey, who yielded the floor with a hand, before nodding.</p>
<p>“Webby calls Uncle Donald Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge Uncle Scrooge.” Louie said. “So that doesn’t have to change. It’d help if we could call Mrs. Beakley Granny, but that could still be explained away. Uncle Scrooge, I presume you don’t want to have to explain your fallout with Uncle Donald until he gets back.” Scrooge recoiled as if bitten and nodded shortly. “So, for now, we hope she doesn’t notice anything. We sneak in some childhood pictures of Webby into the boat with the pictures of us and hopes she doesn’t comment. If she does…” He trailed off, biting his bill for a moment, before nodding. “We were raised by Uncle Donald, but he thought that Webby could use some female guidance, so she was raised by Mrs. Beakley.”</p>
<p>“That’s certainly not ideal, lad. And relies entirely on your mother not asking too many questions about your childhood.” Uncle Scrooge pointed out.</p>
<p>“She just got home from the moon.” Huey replied. “I would think that she’ll have a hard time trying to fit everything together for the next few months, so we have some time to fix our story. And we have plenty of stories from the past year and a half to share with her about living with Webby.” Mrs. Beakley sighed.</p>
<p>“Webbigail.” Webby perked up and turned to her, under the arm of one Duck boy and her hand grasped by the other. “Are you alright with this? Truly?”</p>
<p>“Are you?” Webby asked back quietly. Mrs. Beakley sighed, but nodded slowly. Webby looked down for a moment, before mumbling, “I like being part of a family.” Huey squeezed her hand in reply and Mrs. Beakley and Uncle Scrooge both sighed.</p>
<p>“Oh, Webby, you always have been.” Mrs. Beakley replied sadly. She shook her head. “But I can understand.” She stood, wiping her hands on her apron for a moment, before turning to the others. “You can follow through on this - I won’t stand in your way as long as Mr. McDuck agrees with it. But I can’t help when it all falls apart.” Louie snorted.</p>
<p>“If it all falls apart.” He insisted. Mrs. Beakley rolled her eyes fondly at him.</p>
<p>“If.” She agreed, before turning to Scrooge, who was tapping a finger against his chin, looking between the three children before him. Huey and Louie were looking at him with hopeful expressions on their faces, while Webby had reverted to looking down at her hands.</p>
<p>“Ach, alright.” He agreed, slapping his hands on his knees. “But don’t come crying to me when - if, I meant if,” he amended as Louie’s beak opened to speak, “it all comes falling down.” Webby peeked up at him from beneath her feathers and he smiled at her. “I suppose I should welcome you to the McDuck family officially, lass. Though, you’ve been part of it for a while now, so I don’t see the fuss.” Huey and Louie cheered somewhat quietly and piled onto Webby, who grinned at Uncle Scrooge.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Granny. Thank you, Uncle Scrooge.” She said quietly.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Webby.” Mrs. Beakley said, heading out of the room. She paused, turning to the boys, adding, “If it helps with this foolish charade, I suppose you can call me Granny as well.” The boys let go of Webby and sprinted across the room to hug Mrs. Beakley’s legs. Webby, meanwhile, got up slowly and went over to Uncle Scrooge.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. McDuck.” She said again, quietly. Scrooge looked at her, sighed, and then chuckled. He reached over and messed up her feathers.</p>
<p>“None of that, lass. You’ve been calling me Uncle Scrooge for six months, don’t revert now when you need it to play the part.” He smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug, which she tightly returned. She felt it when the boys joined the hug, their arms enveloping her and trying to reach Uncle Scrooge. She chuckled at them. “Alright, get off.” Uncle Scrooge said, shaking his arms to get the children to release. “I have a niece to properly greet.” Huey grabbed Webby’s hand and pulled her towards the door, while Louie helped Scrooge up.</p>
<p>“And we have a mom to see.” Huey said, grinning at Webby, who looked wide-eyed at Louie as she was pulled out of the door, down the hall, and into the dining room, where Dewey was staring wide-eyed at Della, who was smiling at him and telling him stories of Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Donald, and her watching over their eggs. They were fairly normal stories, Webby noted, but she watched with a small, subdued smile as Dewey was enraptured, Huey quickly drifting over to join him, pulling Louie and Webby along (both of whom trailed behind the other two excited siblings). Scrooge came to sit on the other side of the table by Della, who sat in his usual chair at the head of the table, smiling at her.</p>
<p>“Ach, lass.” He sighed, his expression wistful. “Those were the days.” She smiled at him and reached over to place her hand over his where they lay on his cane.</p>
<p>“They were.” She agreed softly, before her energy returned with vigor. “Did you guys finish talking about what you had to do?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course we did.” Scrooge said, his voice a little high. He coughed, before continuing with his normal voice. “I was just reminding the children of…” Huey jumped in.</p>
<p>“Of this plan Webby and I had made to go to Ithaquack and see Selene. Webby’s met her twice and I never have and I have so many questions to ask her. She seems like the kind of Goddess who would know more than Storkules, or, at least, I hope she will.” Huey looked over to Webby, urging her to continue the thought, but she just looked down at her hands. “Anyway, we were hoping to go in the next week or so, but Uncle Scrooge was telling us that we should hold it off a bit longer and then maybe you could come too! Otherwise, Granny - I mean, Mrs. Beakley - was going to come with us, since Uncle Scrooge is still banned.”</p>
<p>“Ooh! You’ve met Selene! She was my best friend - still is one of them, hopefully.” Della said, excitement radiating from her pores. “I would love to join you on that trip! Ever, you’ve met her twice?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Webby said quietly. “Once with Dewey and recently again with Uncle Scrooge.” Della’s smile waned a little at Webby’s reticence.</p>
<p>“What were you guys doing there?” She asked, trying to reinvigorate herself. “Going up against Zeus himself?” She teased. Webby shook her head.</p>
<p>“Just trying to answer a mystery.” Della frowned for a moment, before smiling again, forcing her enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll definitely take you and Huey - maybe I’ll take all you kids! I’d love to see Selene again and tell her all about my time on the moon.” Her attempt to include Webby was interrupted when Mrs. Beakley called Webby and Louie into the other room, loading them down with plates of food, and leading them back into the dining room. Della immediately zoned in on the food and the next few minutes were filled with just watching her eat as much as she could. Webby wondered vaguely what her favorite food was and whether her Granny had made it, but pushed the question away. A thought for another time, she reminded herself, focusing on the now as the four siblings and Uncle Scrooge watched Della finish her mashed potatoes and peas, grabbing the last pea off the plate as Mrs. Beakley cleared them away.</p>
<p>“And, <em>now</em>, I’m done!” Della exclaimed as she finished the last pea. “Thanks…” She trailed off, gasping as she realized that Mrs. Beakley was in front of her. “Agent 22?! You’re the housekeeper now?” She looked around in curiosity. “Where’s Duckworth?”</p>
<p>“He’s moved on.” Mrs. Beakley deadpanned, before a small scowl broke her calm. “Though, sadly, not far enough.” Della jumped when Duckworth phased into the dining room and spread his hands before him.</p>
<p>“The underworld has fewer cobwebs to tend to.” He replied to her, also deadpanning, although his voice held a tinge of teasing annoyance. Mrs. Beakley barely held back a growl as she threw a plate at him, but it went through him and hit the wall, where it shattered. He bowed to her, before phasing back out of the room. She glowered at the wall, while Webby jumped out of her seat and rushed over to the plate.</p>
<p>“I’ll help you, Granny!” She cried, stopping right before she reached the plate, as Mrs. Beakley had put out her hand in front of her.</p>
<p>“No, Webby, you sit down and welcome back Della. It’ll be fine.” Mrs. Beakley assured her. Webby looked up at her worryingly, but she just smiled down at the little duck and nodded towards her chair. Webby trundled back to her chair as she heard Della ask, “Granny?”</p>
<p>“Y’know, Mrs. Beakley’s an authority figure - she’s like a grandmother to us! Just like Uncle Scrooge is, well, Uncle Scrooge.” Huey cut in, his calm demeanor breaking for a moment at the end. Louie placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him and smiled weakly at Della, nodding in agreement. Della smiled brittlely.</p>
<p>“Oh, I suppose that makes sense.” She agreed. Scrooge walked over to stand by Della’s other side when he saw her trying to cover up her confused expression.</p>
<p>“You’ve been gone awhile, lass. A lot has changed.” Della glanced over at him, but his expression was indecipherable. Obviously things had changed, she grumbled in her own head, it had been ten years. But he seemed to be referring to something in particular. What could he - Her thought process was interrupted as Dewey got up on the table and ran over to her, enthusiasm spilling out of him.</p>
<p>“Is it true that parents pick favorites?” He asked, almost jumping up and down in place. “Which one of us is yours?” His question seemed to break the floodgates, and the rest of the children crowded around her as well.Huey got up on the other edge of the table.</p>
<p>“Did you suffer any side effects from the cosmic storm?” Huey asked, raising three fingers and put them close to her face. “Oooh, how many fingers am I holding up?” Louie went to stand by Della’s chair.</p>
<p>“Wait, are you moving in?” He asked, trying to tamp down on the anxiety in his voice. Webby got out of her chair and went to stand beside him under the cover of Dewey’s exclamation, “back to favorites, it’s old Turbo, right?” She reached out and placed a hand on Dewey’s foot. He turned to look at her and she simply shook her head. The energy in his eyes diminished a little and he tapped on Huey’s shoulder, who turned to look at her. At her look, they both mumbled sorry and got off the table. Della watched the interaction.</p>
<p>“You seem a little quiet, Ever.” She commented, smiling. “Are you always like this?” Scrooge laughed.</p>
<p>“Ooh, no. Webby’s a rambunctious little rascal. I think she just feels she needs to be the voice of reason today.” He said, watching as Webby pulled Louie away from Della and over to where the other boys now stood. He lowered his voice and spoke only to Della for a moment. “Plus, you’re practically a legend to them, Della. Give them time.” He raised his voice again, speaking to the kids, where Webby had successfully tamed Huey but was still working to tamp down on Dewey’s exuberance. “All right, that’s enough for today, your mum must be tired.” He smiled cheekily at Della. “After conquering the moon!” He laughed in spite of himself. “Let her rest.” Della shook her head, standing quickly and pushing back her chair so that it squeaked against the floor.</p>
<p>“Who can rest when there’s so much lost time to make up for?” She rushed forward to enfold all four children into a big hug. “I’ve got my kids.” She smiled down at them and ruffled Louie’s hair, causing it to look like Dewey’s. Dewey gave him a thumbs up, but Louie groaned and pushed it back down into his usual style. “My brother,” she continued, before pausing with a frown. “Wait, where is Donald?”</p>
<p>“He was stressed. We sent him off on a relaxing cruise.” Webby chimed in shyly. Della smiled widely at her, before her scowl came back.</p>
<p>“Oh, instead of welcoming back his sister.” She snorted, her scowl twisting into a small smile. “Must be nice.” She turned back to the ducklings in front of her, dropping down onto her knees. “Kids, I don’t know what to say except I’m so sorry for ever stepping foot on that rocket. I never meant to leave you.” Webby shuffled herself in between Huey and Duey, grabbing Huey’s hand, leaning her head on Dewey’s, and reaching behind him to thread her arm through Louie’s (as he had his hands in his sweatshirt pockets again). “Or miss seeing the surprise of Ever - sorry, Webby’s - appearance or miss your first steps or potty training…” She trailed off, looking at them in concern. “You are potty trained, right?” Huey, Webby, and Louie all nodded, while Dewey made a so-so sign with her hand. Webby nudged him with her elbow and he sighed, before nodding. “What I’m trying to say is, for a decade, I fought every day to get back to this family. And I will fight every day to be a part of it.” She paused, before putting out her hand to them. “If you’ll have me?” Louie and Webby both hesitated for a moment, while Dewey immediately put his hand on top of her own.</p>
<p>“Of course, we’re a family again.” He said. Huey let go of Webby’s hand to follow his lead, nudging her with his elbow until she put her hand on as well, followed by Dewey literally forcing Louie’s hand on the pile. Della brought them all into another hug.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much.” She said, squeezing them almost as tightly as she was squeezing her eyes shut, to keep the happy-sad tears at bay. She pulled away from them. “You deserve to have the best mom and I’m going to be the best mom. Starting right now. WHO WANTS CAKE?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Huey and Dewey both crowed, while Webby smiled at her.</p>
<p>“To the kitchen!” Della declared, running off to the other side of the room, before running back around the table. “Which is apparently over here now! Did you remodel?” She asked Scrooge as she headed into the kitchen. Scrooge ushered the four kids over to the table.</p>
<p>“I wonder when she learned how to cook.” He muttered to himself, before looking down at the four kids. “Now, I’m heading upstairs. It’s been a long, trying day, even without an adventure -“ Webby perked up at his words.</p>
<p>“Oh!” She said, jumping out of her chair and racing to where Huey had left his backpack by the door. She reached in, rummaged around, and pulled out the Cartographer’s Quill, before hurrying back over to Scrooge. “I grabbed it when you dropped it at seeing Della.” Scrooge smiled widely at her.</p>
<p>“Ah, you clever lass.” He mussed up her hair a little and she smiled back at him. “If I had to choose Della over the Quill, it’d be her every time.” He said, before looking down at the still glowing quill and shrugging. “But I’m glad to have both.”</p>
<p>“So, we’ll postpone the adventure?” Webby asked, eyes wide. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. “What? I said you had me at quill.” He laughed at her and ran his hand through her hair again, fixing it back to its usual look.</p>
<p>“Aye, lass. Adventure postponed.” Scrooge smiled at her, before turning back to the others. “I’m leaving Mrs. Beakley here to watch over your mother’s cooking, but don’t eat too much, lads. Tomorrow will be just as busy, especially with your mum back.” Dewey scowled at him.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you warn Webby?” He asked somewhat sourly, but his mood was far too happy to be really annoyed. Scrooge laughed again and shook his head at him.</p>
<p>“Webbigail knows better than that.” He said, before leaning over to the boys. “And I think she’s still a little confused over this ploy of yours.” Huey and Dewey had the grace to look abashed, while Louie simply shrugged his shoulders, before smiling at Webby.</p>
<p>“Best sister ever.” He said, causing her to blush deeply. Scrooge chuckled.</p>
<p>“Make sure to get <em>some </em>sleep tonight, kids.” He told them, before twirling his cane once and heading upstairs, leaving them to wait for their mom to return from her baking-fest.</p>
<hr/>
<p>An hour later, Della burst out of the kitchen door with four desserts on the tray in front of her, the four kids on the opposite side of the table. She placed one cake in front of Dewey, a flan in front of Louie, another cake in front of Huey, and a strange pie in front of Webby. Webby took a picture of the expressions on the three other ducklings’ faces, her smile faltering a little at Louie’s unenthused expression, before looking down at the pie in front of her. Della smiled somewhat obliviously at the four of them.</p>
<p>“Congratulations Birthday Valentine, Merry Flag Day Just Because, Happy International Talk Like a Pirate Arrr-bor Day, and Happy Thanksgiving!” She said with a proud glint in her eye. Webby looked down at the pie in front of her - it seemed to be split into four types - two of them were covered with crust, but the other two looked like pecan and pumpkin. She gave a small smile to Della, who took the response with enthusiasm. “I’ve missed so many life achievements and holidays, I’m gonna make up for them all tonight!” She enthused. Webby watched as Huey and Dewey blew out the candles on their cakes. Della’s smile turned a little anxious. “I didn’t know what dessert was your favorite, so I made all of them!” Dewey grinned at her.</p>
<p>“My favorite dessert is all of them! Good instincts, Mom!” He said, reaching out to scoop off a piece with his fork and digging in. Webby shook her head with a small smile. He was probably just so excited to eat dessert so late at night - Uncle Donald would have never let them have sweets this late.</p>
<p>“Well,” Huey admitted, picking up his fork cautiously. “I don’t normally have night-time sugars, but since this <em>is </em>all the special occasions…” He took a bite of the cake and Webby cringed as his pupils blew out, the sugar already hitting him. He started bouncing up and down in his seat and his eyes immediately went to the cake in front of Louie. “YOU MADE FLAN?!” He asked with excitement. Della laughed in response and winked.</p>
<p>“Because I’m a flan-tastic mom!” She replied. Webby watched as Dewey almost fell off the table from laughing at the pun.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, our mom is hilarious!” Webby anxiously watched Louie poke at his flan and tried to distract Della from Louie’s unease by trying one of the crust-covered portions of her own dessert in a small bite. She smiled at Della.</p>
<p>“You can never go wrong with cherry pie.” She said a little awkwardly. Della beamed at her and Webby almost felt faint under the smile’s direct light. As Huey started tapping the table with his pupils still blown out, Della removed the tray with the half-eaten pastries (which Webby regretted only a little - she had kinda wanted to try those other types of pie), before grabbing something else and hiding it behind her back.</p>
<p>“And now, it is my honor to present you with a true Della-cacy.” She said, winking at Dewey. He laughed again, this time pounding the table with his fist to display his favor.</p>
<p>“How does she Dewey it?” He asked, winking at her in return.</p>
<p>“Oh boy.” Webby and Louie chorused, Webby peeking in concern over at Dewey, while Louie continued. “They’re both exactly like her.” Webby reached behind Huey and elbowed him, while watching Dewey in concern. Huey might be more obviously effected by sugar rush, but that by no means meant that Dewey was immune - in some ways, he was worse. She turned back to Della as she pulled out out a surprise cake decorated in sparkles and covered in sparklers, but Webby kept her eye on the other three ducklings.</p>
<p>“Behold,” Della continued, as if Louie and Webby hadn’t said anything. “My classic firework cake!” She leaned in towards the quartet conspiratorially. “It’s like a regular cake, but it’s loaded with fizzy rocks!” Dewey’s eyes widened further, while Webby’s worry peaked.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen these in forever!” Dewey exclaimed, leaning in to peer at the cake in utter fascination. Webby winced, before speaking up.</p>
<p>“That’s because the government claimed they were unsafe to eat after all the lawsuits.” She pointed out, peeking at Della to see if she had angered her. Della appeared to have barely have noticed - or at least not given it much thought. Uncle Donald would never give us something that had been recalled, Webby thought silently, before safely tucking the thought away into the recesses of her mind, to only address to her Granny, or Uncle Donald, when he returned.</p>
<p>“That sounds like a challenge!” Dewey said, pulling the cake towards him and grabbing two forks (all the better to shovel food into one’s mouth). Webby winced.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Do it!” Huey cried, still under the influence of the sugar rush on his mercurial metabolism. Webby shook her head.</p>
<p>“Dewey, that’s incredibly unsafe.” She scolded him. Louie simply rolled his eyes, before side-eying Dewey.</p>
<p>“Every time.” He said, a somewhat tired tone threading through his voice. Webby would have frowned, but she got distracted as Dewey took a bite of the cake and started shaking his head as if it had a physical affect on him already.</p>
<p>“Mom, look! I’m shifting into Turbo!” He said with excitement. Webby winced yet again at his words. Yeah, she was going to have to have a talk with Uncle Donald about Dewey’s constant sucking up to their newly-returned mom. Dewey continued chewing until his cheeks began to swell up and a stream of condensed fizz burst out of his mouth, knocking his chair backwards, and forcing him to the ground. Webby winced, while Della made a somewhat disgusted sound and jerked away.</p>
<p>“I tried to warn you, Dewford.” Webby said, shaking her head, even as she winced at the blue sugar snake growing out of her sorta-brother’s mouth. Huey watched the entire thing with a smile, his pupils still wide as if he was drugged, while Louie watched with a worried look on his face.</p>
<p>“Best mother ever…” Dewey exclaimed in a muffled and tired tone as the sugar snake still forced itself out of his mouth. Louie stepped out of his chair, grabbed Webby’s hand, and carefully walked them around the heap of whatever-it-was surrounding the moaning Dewey, while Huey simply gave a high-pitch cheer and threw balls of the stuff upwards, kicking it around as if it was snow. Della looked a little shocked and her smile was tight as she looked at the scene.</p>
<p>“This is… going so well.” She said, as if trying to force herself to believe it. Webby sorta felt sorry for her, as she stood there with Louie, trying to stay out of the way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It only took 30 more minutes for Della to corral Huey and pick up Dewey, while Webby and Louie efficiently cleaned up the mess Dewey left (without Della noticing - Mrs. Beakley had already gone up to bed and <em>someone</em> needed to clean up the mess before they went upstairs). Finally, Della was able to pick Dewey up in her arms, looking down at him worriedly as he clutched his stomach after finally finishing releasing the sugar snake from his stomach. Della carefully carried him up the stairs, Huey trailing a little behind, while Louie and Webby finished putting away the cleaning supplies. Della cooed to Dewey as his stomach made funny noises, carefully taking him to the room he directed her to (presumably the childrens’ sleeping quarters).</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be okay,” she promised, reassuring both him and herself as she kicked open the door to the room he had directed her to. Looking in momentarily before refocusing on Dewey, she noticed that the bunk bed had three beds and momentarily wondered where Ever slept, before reminding herself that she was a girl and maybe had wanted to sleep in a different room. Refocused on Dewey, she frowned in worry as he spoke.</p>
<p>“My insides are on fire.” He grumbled, groaning, before noticing her worry. “With love for my mom.” He tried to happily conclude.</p>
<p>“Eh…” Della said, bringing him over to the bottom bunk and setting him down (though it seemed to be in Rebel’s coloring). She tried to focus on the positive and knelt down by the bed, focusing on making her baby happy. “Hey, I know what’ll make that belly feel better.” She said, faux-brightly. “A bedtime story! Because a good mom knows how to sooth her sick kid. Ever heard of the one about 'The Princess and the Peacock'?” Louie and Webby walked in together, Webby’s face screwed up in confusion - Della seemed to be trying too hard to prove herself: the boys already loved her… except maybe Louie. Who immediately spoke up.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. A long time go, I think.” He said, prompting Webby to elbow him a little. Della deflated at Louie’s words.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. Of course. Guess it is a little baby-ish.” Louie’s eyes widened in response to Webby’s continued elbowing and Della’s words.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, but um-“ Louie tried to explain, before Huey cut in, walking over to join them.</p>
<p>“You’re never too old for a fairytale!” Huey pointed out. Louie breathed a sigh of relief that one of his siblings was taking over the backtrack. Della shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, Rebel - I mean, Louie, is right. You’re all grown up now. You’re ready for a real-life grown-up story. Starring yours truly.” As much as Webby wanted to cut in that maybe ‘all grown up’ was a little strong, she <em>really </em>wanted to hear a true Della Duck adventure, so she chorused along with Louie and Huey, “Yeah!” (Dewey also agreed, but responded with a burp and a fist in the air). Della dragged over a chair and sat with the back in front of her, facing the bed, while Webby, Huey, and Louie carefully settled on the bed near Dewey, eagerly awaiting the tale.</p>
<p>“The place: El Dorado, The time: When I was your age. The legend: The horror known as the Gilded Man.” Della said, her voice low.</p>
<p>“Another similarity?” Webby almost silently whispered to Louie, elbowing him when he almost started laughing, before focusing both of their attention back on the story at hand. Della picked up Dewey’s duck robot toy as she continued on.</p>
<p>“The Aztec android was meant to protect the people, but he blew a fuse and mangled them instead.” Della made the toy roar before continuing. “Metal gnawed through flesh, leaving a trail of bodies until the golden city was stained blood red. I grabbed a wrench,” Della stood from her seat and walked over to the desk, grabbing one of the marbles that Scrooge had given the boys, “crawled inside the gold-minted monster, hacking away at his clockwork innards,” she dropped the marble inside the to and proceeded to shake it vigorously, “tearing him apart from the inside,” here she slammed it into the floor, leaving it there, “piece-by-piece with reckless abandon! Wham!” Della had climbed on top of the chair and with the ‘wham’ jumped off, elbow slamming the toy before getting up again. “He let out a ghastly rusted shriek!” She let out another roar, illustrating her point. Webby was on the edge of her seat, Louie hanging on to every detail, while Huey and Dewey both had their eyes wide and mouths open in horror. “Until, finally, his gory gears turned their last.” Della turned back to the kids. “Some say the shriek was a death knell.” She brought up the toy’s decapitated head before continuing. “Others say it was a promise. To rebuild and seek vengeance on the one who defeated him and her family!” Finally, she let her sinister, storytelling voice drop. “Pretty sure we stuffed him in the garage.” She waved it away, smiling. “Well, goodnight boys. Ever, let me take you to your room!” Della left the room, tossing the head of the robot to the ducklings, leaving the four children to stew for a minute. The head landed on the bed in front of the four. Webby had her hands in fists and was barely avoiding vibrating in place, while Dewey and Huey had both reared back from the toy head.</p>
<p>“That. was. awesome!!!!” Webby squeed, unable to contain her delight anymore. “A true Della Duck adventure. Wow! And to think she was only our age!” Webby almost swooned as she stood, Huey and Dewey watching her with cringing faces and Louie with a lackadaisical smile. Webby saluted to all three of them. “Well, see you tomorrow, bros!” She emphasized the last word of the sentence, before skipping off to lead Della to her room. Huey and Dewey looked back down at the head of the robo-duck in front of them.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should leave the lights on.” Huey suggested timidly. “You know, just in case.” Dewey pushed the robot head off the bed with his foot, resulting in a ghastly shriek. The three boys all stiffened and gasped and, before they realized they were doing it, armed themselves with a dart gun (Dewey), a baseball bat (Louie), and a flashlight and swiss army knife (Huey). Meanwhile, in another wing of the mansion, Webby slept soundly, dreaming happily of defeating monsters with Lena and her brothers by her side, Uncle Donald, Uncle Scrooge, Granny, and Della watching them with pride.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The boys stayed armed, sitting in those same positions, till morning, though they dozed off a bit. They were only awakened by an airhorn, which caused them to fall to the ground. They looked up to see their mom (with a shorter haircut) and new clothes before them. “Good morning, my sleepy sunshines!” She grinned at them, before using the airhorn again. “Come on, we’ve got to wake up your sister!” Dewey groaned.</p>
<p>“Webby might actually like waking up this way.” He said, rubbing his eyes, before getting out of bed and walking towards their mom, Huey and Louie trailing behind him. They followed blearily as she lead the way to Webby’s room, opening the door with a kick and frowning when she saw the empty room. She turned in confusion to the boys, who just pointed towards the stairs to the loft. She mouth an oh, before she set her face and nodded, climbing up the ladder and letting off the airhorn again. The boys smiled softly as they heard Webby fall out of bed and (presumably after scrambling up) say “Ma’am, yes, ma’am” in a military tone. Della snorted in response.</p>
<p>“Come on, Ev - I mean, Webby. Time to start a brand new day!” Della came back down the ladder and, a moment later, Webby tumbled down too, landing in a crouch on the floor. Della clapped her hands in appreciation, causing Webby to blush and hurry over to the still half-asleep boys. Della quickly led the foursome down the stairs to the entryway staircase, still using her horn to guide them. “Can you believe Scrooge didn’t want me to have these?”</p>
<p>“What?” Huey said, shaking his head to clear the ringing form it. She laughed in response.</p>
<p>“I know, right?” She threw the horn to the side and climbed up the suit of armor on the stairs, grabbing another horn from its helmet. “Thankfully, I hid a whole case in my old secret stash, customized just for you. Heads up!” She tossed the horn to Dewey, who caught it, before swiftly tossing them to the other kids. Huey hit his horn to the side, which almost hit Louie’s face if Webby hadn’t grabbed it and passed it over, while Louie’s horn almost hid Louie’s head, but Webby grabbed that one as well. Webby saw hers was going to fall short, so she let it do so and picked it up from where it rolled at the base of her feet, turning the can to read the inscription: “Mom’s Return Celebration Horn.” Had Della had these inscribed before she left or had she done them during the night? Had she even slept? “First order of business,” Della said cheerily, “shredding the gnar. Because a good mom knows how to spice up the ordinary.” Again, the focus on the <em>good mom, </em>Webby noted, adding it to her internal list of things to bring up with Uncle Donald, Uncle Scrooge, or Granny. Dewey sounds off his horn directly at Huey as Della takes the shield from the suit of armor, causing the three other kids to cringe at the noise. “Observe!” Della said, barely noticing the disturbance as she jumped onto the railing with the shield as a skateboard, jumping off just in time to skid along the rug safely. “Wooo-ooo!” She said, adrenaline sparking through her. Dewey cheered beside Huey and Webby watched with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“She is the best person alive!” Dewey said, practically bouncing up and down as Della walked back up the stairs towards them.</p>
<p>“So, who wants to go first?” Dewey physically jumped up and down in excitement, but his stomach began to gurgle and his face turned a little green. Webby looked over at him in worry and reached out to pat his back gently. “Maybe sit this one out, Turbo.” Della said, noticing the same thing. Instead, she turned to Huey. “Jet? Uh, I mean Huey. Sorry, I promise I’ll get it.” Then she began muttering to herself something that Webby couldn’t completely hear (her ears were still ringing a little bit) - something about hat and red, she thought. Huey nodded a little and Della held out a helmet to him. He smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Woodchuck rule 84,” he began, a little loud even for Webby with her ringing ears.</p>
<p>“Safety doesn’t happen by accident.” Della finished, ensuring that Huey’s helmet was secure before guiding him to the railing and helping him balance himself on the shield, before getting down to business. “So, the first jump is at a 20 degree angle, then you kick flip…” Webby could barely follow what she was saying and Huey seemed a little out of it. She looked at him in worry, but when he glanced over at her she smiled and nodded encouragingly. “If you do that last part exactly right, you won’t die. Ready?” Huey nodded, unsure.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Louie pulled out his phone and walked down a few steps.</p>
<p>“Oh, this oughta be rich.” Webby glared at him, but smiled at Huey. Huey pushed off the safety spot and almost made the jump, before he slides off the railing towards Louie. “AH! Don’t make me run!” Louie yelled, running away from the shield, but getting caught on it. Huey and Louie rode the shield together, with Della and Webby cheering, but they flew off when the shield hits the carpet. The shield ricocheted off the chandelier, then a bowl of apples and gems and a blank portrait, and flew into the living room. Huey was riding on top of Louie’s shoulders, looking even more out of it then before.</p>
<p>“I flew too close to the sun.” He said, nearly breathless, but hurried off of Louie’s shoulders when the other three hurried to them. Della smiled at him.</p>
<p>“You did great.” She said, mussing up his hair. “And I bet you’ll scream way less next time.” Webby shrunk behind the boys as Mrs. Beakley entered the room, clearly displeased and holding up the shield.</p>
<p>“Whose is this?” She asked, her face blank.</p>
<p>“Oh…” Della said, rubbing her right arm with her left hand in anxiety. “Well, that’s my…”</p>
<p>“Children’s’ shield. Plural possessive because it’s all of ours. We four share the blame!” Webby’s eyes went wide and she glared at Huey, who nudged her and Louie with pleading eyes. She sighed, but remained silent.</p>
<p>“Quadruplets, am I right?” Louie said, shrugging nonchalantly. Mrs. Beakley raised an eyebrow at the four, but anything she was going to say was cut off when the chandelier dropped to the ground, causing Della and the foursome to jump, Huey jumping into Louie’s arms and then quickly back to the floor. Mrs. Beakley sighed, massaging her temples, and moved to pick the broken chandelier up.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mrs. B, let us help you.” Della said, rushing to help. Dewey perked up.</p>
<p>“I’ll get the broom!” He started to run to where they were kept when his face went green again. Webby sighed.</p>
<p>“And I’ll get the bucket.” Before they could leave the room, Mrs. Beakley shook her head at the attempts of the three to help.</p>
<p>“Kids, to your rooms.” As the four kids walked back up the stairs to their rooms, Webby heard her granny speak to Della. “I’ll handle this, After all, I’m used to cleaning up after children, dear.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Della walked off in the opposite direction, her left hand still clutching her right arm as she tried to ignore the burn in her cheeks. She shook her head as she walked out of the house to the backyard and paused as she saw the boat in the pool. A nostalgic smile spread across her face as she remembered how proud Donald had been when he bought that houseboat - he still lived with Uncle Scrooge and her, of course, but it was <em>his </em>place that he bought with his own money. She had been so proud of him, and a little jealous too - though from what she had heard, his last foray into ownership (or rentalship, as the case may be) had ended in a fiery explosion of the house and him dropping off the grid for two years. She shook her head at the memories and walked to the houseboat, carefully maneuvering her way into the main part of the houseboat. She looked in awe at the pictures as she walked down the stairs - portraits of Huey and his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, Dewey with his arms spread out in excitement, Louie drinking a can of pep, and Ever wearing night vision goggles and holding a dart gun. Della looked at pictures of Donald and the boys as they grew up, supposing that Ever had taken those pictures, and pictures of Ever growing up as well. Finally, Della came upon Donald’s copy of the picture of herself, Donald, Scrooge, and the eggs. Della set her poor drawing of her imagined triplets (plus a recently added sketch of Ever) to the picture. She smiled ruefully at the image.</p>
<p>“You did a great job, Donald. You earned that vacation.” She was glad he got a vacation - he had raised four wonderful kids and she was so grateful to him for his hard work. At least, she assumed it was mostly him - she couldn’t really imagine Scrooge parenting a baby very well. “I’ll take it from here.” She said, determined to step into her abandoned duties as a mom. “Me, and the kids, and Scrooge, and Agent 22, and…” She caught a glance of the picture of a muscular, large duck in front of her crashed Cloudslayer, “Who is this?!”</p>
<p>“Hey!” She heard an unknown male voice called. Unhappily, she turned toward the hatch and saw the same duck heading down the stairs towards her. “Thought I’d come over to introduce myself. I’m Launchpad - I’m a pilot.” She set her teeth and held back a growl of anger.</p>
<p>“Uh-uh, no way buddy!” She said, reaching out to grab the collar of his jacket. “I know I was gone for a while, but I will NOT be replaced! Where’s Scrooge?!” She stormed out of the hold, raising a fist in anger, forcefully ignoring the fact that her anger might not be for being replaced as a pilot, but as a parent. “Nothing can stop Della Duck!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>MEANWHILE, INSIDE THE DINING ROOM, THE REST OF THE FAMILY GATHERED</p>
<p>“I realize it’s been a big change - Della returning and all.” Scrooge started, looking around at the table from where he sat. “The past day has been hectic, to say the least. Especially with the boys’ adoption of our dear Webby.” He smiled at the girl who smiled brightly back, despite nervously twittering her thumbs. “And I think that we need to talk about it. Without Della. I know we don’t usually do recap, but this time feels different.” Mrs. Beakley humphed.</p>
<p>“To say the least.” She grumbled. All eyes turned to her and she raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m going first, am I?” Webby looked away, but Scrooge nodded to her. Mrs. Beakley sighed. “I’m sorry, Mr. McDuck, but I think Della is struggling to adjust to this new life.” Scrooge sighed.</p>
<p>“Come now, Beakley, she’s only just arrived.” He said, acknowledging her statement, but trying to temper it.</p>
<p>“So, she’s not the best with cooking, or age-appropriate stories, or child endangerment.” Dewey said, stringing the words together, as if getting them out quickly might make people ignore them. “But nobody’s perfect!” He tried to give a suave smile to Mrs. Beakley, but she just glanced at him sternly, her arms still crossed.</p>
<p>“She’s trying and that’s what matters!” Scrooge, Webby, Dewey, and Louie all winced at his raised voice. “Junior Woodchuck Rule 3, no matter how hard things get, never give up on a fellow woodchuck!” He shook his head vigorously before continuing. “Sorry, I still can’t hear that great. Also,” his voice raised again, his momentary quiet causing the noise to be all the more jarring. “She’s still our mom!” He turned to Louie and Webby, who both sat by Mrs. Beakley. “Right, Louie, Webby?”<br/>“Right?” Dewey asked, leaning heavily on the table as he stood on his chair to get closer to the two. Webby gulped at the attention, but Louie had no such compunction.</p>
<p>“Well…” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, causing Dewey to sit back down in his chair and he and Huey to gasp in shock. “Hey, look, don’t get me wrong! Of course I’m happy to have mom back…” He gestured as he spoke, trailing off and crossing his arms again as if to protect himself.</p>
<p>“But?” Huey asked insightfully.</p>
<p>“But, I don’t know… It’s probably my fault. I’ve gone so long without a mom, I guess I don’t really know how to have one. I…” He stuttered at the attention. “Webby?” He asked, hopefully. Webby shrunk a little at the focus turning to her.</p>
<p>“It’s not like she expected me or anything - she was planning for you three boys. Not an extra girl. And she had all these names picked out for us, so of course she’s using those. I mean,” She cut off her rambling at the widening eyes on the other three ducklings’ faces, “She’s trying to mom four kids who grew up with a loving parent and she was expecting to mom three babies, of course it’s different…” She trailed off, hugging herself tightly as she leaned into Mrs. Beakley’s side.</p>
<p>“That’s because she’s not a mom.” Uncle Scrooge said emphatically, slamming his hands against the table. Webby frowned and turned to look over at the door where she had heard a noise, but only saw a small shadow. She shrugged, focusing back on the controversial statement Uncle Scrooge had just said. He leaned back again. “Not yet anyway. She’s been gone for so long - you’ve got to give her time to figure out who she is and how she fits into this family.” Webby almost smiled at Huey and Dewey’s breaths of relief as Uncle Scrooge amended his words. “And Webigail.” He said, calling her attention back to him. He smiled softly at her. “Just because she didn’t expect you doesn’t make you any less of a member of this family. She’ll learn your names, your hobbies, how to be a mom. She’ll come to love her unexpected fourth child just as much as the three she imagined for all those years - just for you being who you are.” Webby blushed deeply at his words and sunk into the chair. Huey, who was sitting kitty-corner to her, reached over and lightly punched her in the shoulder. She turned to him and he smiled broadly at her, causing her to sink down even more.</p>
<p>“And we’ll have to learn to have a mom instead of just an Uncle Donald or Granny.” Webby muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, but still quiet. Mrs. Beakley reached over and ruffled Webby’s hair as Louie sighed.</p>
<p>“I guess.” He said, shrugging, his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. Webby smiled softly at him around her Granny and he smiled half-heartedly back.</p>
<p>“Where is mom, anyway?” Dewey asked, sitting up in excitement. Mrs. Beakley frowned.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen her since the chandelier came down.” Scrooge had to hold back the whine that threatened to erupt from his mouth.</p>
<p>“Right. That.” He breathed in deeply through his nose and breathed out again, before pushing back his chair. “I’ll go find her. Kids, why don’t you and Mrs. Beakley cook something up for your mom? I’m sure she’ll enjoy it.” Mrs. Beakley gave him a pained look, but Huey and Dewey crowed in happiness, while Louie just shrugged. He smiled at the children and headed out the door to find Della.</p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>MEANWHILE, WITH DELLA, IN THE GARAGE</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was gone for ten years and everyone was fine.” She said, kicking up dust as she walked through the junk they had collected on adventures. “I’m home for ten hours and now, my kids are all sick, injured, terrified, and convinced I don’t want them. I miss fighting monsters.” She looked up at the wreckage of the Aztec Gilded Man she had told her children the story of the night before - which was apparently a bad story to tell children. “You guys make it easy to know what to do… I fought you, Gilded Man, and moon mites and the abyss of space and every last odd to get back to my kids - ALL my kids - and… I’m blowing it…” She leaned back against the wreckage, dejected, before kicking it in anger, her metal foot clanking against the golden metal. “Who do I have to fight to be a part of this family?” Her kick must have reignited something, because the Gilded Man reactivated, reassembling and preparing to fight Della again. “Aw phooey.” She said, looking up at the towering android, even though he was still on all fours.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>------ </em>
</p>
<p>And find her Scrooge did, in the garage of all places. Why did everyone go there? Nothing special about it. Of course, now there was something special about it - that being the fact that the Gilded Man had apparently woken up and was now fighting his beloved niece, newly returned from the Moon. Her ‘Nothing can stop Della Duck’ had beckoned him to the room from another he had been checking and he was almost regretting it. “What in Dismal Downs is going on in here?” He watched in disbelief as the android tried to dislodge something from a joint - was that an umbrella? He shook his head. “I’ve really got to start locking this door.” The gilded man finally dislodged the thing - it was an umbrella! What in the Seven Hells… - and crushed it with his foot.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Uncle Scrooge, I’ve got everything under control!” Della said, running towards the monster. Scrooge almost face palmed at her impulsivity. “Ah!” She said, as she somersaulted under the android’s arm as he tried to catch her.</p>
<p>“Della, be careful, lass. You don’t need to do this on your -“ Scrooge was cut off as he winced as the android tried to catch her again. It just missed her and continued to try and get her as she ran over to a specific treasure chest that was filled with… books.</p>
<p>“What’s with all the old junk?” She asked. “Where’s the Deus Excalibur, or the Ferryman’s Flame, or…?” Scrooge cut in. <br/>“We kinda, sorta, used a lot of that stuff already.” She groaned at his shrug, turning back to the treasure to dig through it to find <em>something</em> useful. The android crawled closer to her, but she ignored it, causing Scrooge to run forward, his cane held like an epee. “Come here, you golden-geared gargantuan!” The Gilded Man simply swiped the cane out of his hand (causing Scrooge to make a squawk of surprise) and snapped it like a twig, tossing it at a dumbfounded Scrooge’s feet, before pulling down a large Grecian boat. The next thing Scrooge knew, a dinosaur skeleton had fallen on a car, setting the alarm off. “Nice one, lassie!” He called to Della. Della looked at him in confusion, but he didn’t see it, as he was focused on avoiding the boat that the goliath dropped when he covered his metal ears. He ran over to Della, who was still searching for something, and dragged her behind a large stone wheel. She glanced over it recklessly (and he did actually face-palm this time).</p>
<p>“Okay, here’s the plan: I’ll stall him, you go get the kids so that they can see me save them from this monster and prove I’m a good mom!” She finished her whispered plan with her arms outstretched in victory. Scrooge stared at her in confusion and clicked the remote for the car (which he had fished out of his pockets).</p>
<p>“What idiot said that you weren’t a good mom?” Scrooge asked, his brogue thickening.</p>
<p>“You! Like, five minutes ago!” Della said, her voice raising. Scrooge winced.</p>
<p>“Oh - Lass, you’ve only been here for a day. You can’t force a relationship with your kids just through monster fighting.” Della pointed at him in agreement.</p>
<p>“You’re right!” She said, before considering. “We should probably go treasure hunting, too.” At her words, the Gilded Man moved the stone wheel aside, revealing them, causing Scrooge to gasp and pull Della towards the closed front garage door. They forced it up and squeezed under it, barely stopping in their run, and Scrooge winced as he heard a loud crash, followed by the noises of the Gilded Man emerging from the garage and reforming to stand tall on two legs, before clomping after them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>MEANWHILE, IN THE KITCHEN, WHERE BEAKLEY AND THE KIDS HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER TO START BAKING THEIR MOM COOKIES... </p>
<p>The wet mixture that was still in the mixing bowl began to shake, the ripples in the liquid growing every few moments. Dewey watched it with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Is it supposed to do that?” He asked. Webby peeked into the bowl before her eyes widened and she hurried to the window. She gasped, half in horror and half in excitement.</p>
<p>“Look!” She said, pointing out the window. The others all crowded around her to peer out of the window, before gasping as well (though their’s were only in horror). Dewey quickly covered his mouth with his hands and ran out of the kitchen towards the bathroom, while Huey let out a shriek of horror.</p>
<p>“Our nightmares are real!” He yelled. Webby groaned at him and grabbed his and Louie’s hands, pulling them towards the door to the outside even as they resisted. Webby cried in triumph as she opened the door and peeled out of it, forcing Huey and Louie along. Mrs. Beakley groaned, but quickly collected Dewey and headed outside after them. She arrived just in time to see the android try and take the Sword out of the Stone, but fail to do so.</p>
<p>“Ha!” She cried, causing the Gilded Man to turn and focus on her. “Only the one true King of England can wield that sword!” The Gilded Man seemed to consider this, before swinging the sword, pulling the pedestal up from the ground and bringing it towards Mrs. Beakley. “Oh no.” She said in worry, moments before the ground attached to the pedestal collided with her, causing her to roll along the ground, unconscious. The Gilded Man turned back to Scrooge and Della, even as the kids ran to Mrs. Beakley’s side.</p>
<p>“Granny, no!” Webby said, shaking her to try and wake her up. She growls under her breath and stands, pulling out her grappling hook gun as she turns to the Gilded Man. “You just knocked out the wrong old lady!” Webby ran towards the robot, dodging between its legs as it failed to notice her, and shot the grappling hook up to snatch the sword away from him by tying the other end of it to a statue. Growling, she balled her hands into fists. “FOR CLAN MCDUCK!” She cried as she ran towards the Gilded Man, dodging between its legs and grabbing hold of one of them and holding on for dear life.</p>
<p>“Webby!” Louie cried, almost running after her, before remembering that she was far more equipped for this. The Gilded Man moves forward again, causing Della to become visible from where she stood behind him.</p>
<p>“Mom?!” The three ducklings said in shock.</p>
<p>“Hi kids!” Della waved, somehow still cheery. “I’m saving you!”</p>
<p>“Actually, I think Webby is saving us.” He pointed out, nodding to where Webby was climbing the mechanical monster, avoiding it’s limbs as it tried to pluck her off. Della’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Ever!” She cried. Webby was distracted by the call and looked over to her and missed the monster’s hand that reached out to her, pulled her off, and tossed her towards Scrooge and Della. Della ran forward towards the monster, while Scrooge caught Webby (mostly with his own body), helping her land safely. “Alright,” Della growled. “Time to take this robotic recluse down from the inside.” She began her own climb up the robot, same as Webby had. As soon as she reached the Gilded Man’s shoulder, she jumped into the hollow between its neck and the shoulder to defeat it from the inside, just like she had at Webby’s age, but ended up stuck instead. “Aw, come on!” She groaned, struggling to try and fit into the hole. “Why isn’t this working? It worked before.”</p>
<p>“That was ages ago!” Scrooge said, pulling Webby out of the way of one of the android’s attacks. “You’ve grown, things are different now!” Webby had reached the Sword in the Stone and was pulling at it in vain, hoping beyond hope to get it out to help them. Just as Scrooge reached her, the android grabbed them, one in each hand, and began to squeeze them tightly, causing the two to gasp for air, their bones beginning to crush. As the android did so, it so happened that it caused Webby’s air horn (still in her pocket - what? She had thought it might be useful as a weapon someday!) to go off, causing him to flinch, release Scrooge and Webby, and cover its ears in pain.</p>
<p>“What just happened?” Dewey asked, his eyes wide. The noise caused the Gilded Man to turn his attention to the triplets, forcing them to run away in horror.</p>
<p>“It hates noise!” Della yelled down to them. Louie paused, his eyes widening, and a nearly evil grin crossing his face.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve got a really loud idea. Webby, give me your air horn! Huey, get some tape.” The triplets ran off in different directions to confuse the robot, Huey running towards Donald’s houseboat to grab some tape, while Louie ran to Webby and Scrooge to grab her air horn, as well as those he had already grabbed from Dewey and Huey. Huey tossed Louie the tape and he quickly taped the air horns together, before tossing them to Dewey.</p>
<p>“Mom, catch!” He yelled, as he threw them to her like a football. She caught the airhorns quickly, setting them inside the hollow below her, before stepping on the horns with her prosthetic ring, causing their extra-loud blare to begin. The Gilded Man cried in agony, as it began to fall apart from the inside out. In short order, broken machinery had fallen on Della’s prosthetic leg, trapping her in the hollow. Scrooge and Webby watched in shock while the robot fell to pieces even as it still tried to walk and fight. Louie gasped as the robot headed towards him.</p>
<p>“Louie!” Webby and Della cried in unison. “Look out!” Della continued, struggling to free her prosthetic leg from where it was trapped within the robot. Finally, she unscrewed her leg, freeing herself from the debris, and jumped out of the hollow towards Louie, scooping him up in a hug and covering his body with her own. The android fell to his knees and, with the last turning of his cogs, tried to complete its mission to kill Della by reaching out with his massive hand, which fell atop her and Louie.</p>
<p>“LOUIE!” Webby cried, trying to run towards the cloud of dust, while Scrooge stopped her, his mouth open in shock. Dewey and Huey stared in shock as well, watching as the ruinous robot powered down and the dust began to clear. Finally, the dust cleared enough to reveal Della and Louie, safe, climbing out from underneath the robot’s arched hand. Huey, Dewey, and Webby all ran towards them, Huey and Dewey reaching them first and grabbing them in a hug. Webby paused in her run and headed off towards Mrs. Beakley, pulling up her granny and letting the triplets have a moment with their real mom, instead of her with her fake mom. She smiled at her Granny and Beakley smiled back at her widely, before shepherding her back over towards the three kids and Della.</p>
<p>“How did you get free?” Dewey asked, his eyes wide in wonder. Scrooge walked up beside Webby, smiling down at her for a moment, before turning his attention to Della.</p>
<p>“Good parenting is about coping with change and adapting to unforeseen challenges.” He pulled out Della’s prosthetic leg from behind his back. “She adapted.” He walked over to Della and handed it over, beaming at her. “One day in and you’re learning already.” She fit it back onto her leg, stood up, and testing it once, before turning back to the kids before her.</p>
<p>“Huey, Dewey, Louie.” She said to the three before her, before turning to where Webby stood beside Mrs. Beakley. “Webby.” Webby smiled wobbily at her. “I know you’re not used to having a mom, and I’m not used to being one, but I’ll figure it out as we go along, in time.” Louie smiled at her.</p>
<p>“We all will.” He promised, before the three brothers hugged her tightly. Webby stayed away, letting them have their moment, but Mrs. Beakley pushed her forward and Huey held out his hand for her. Quietly, she crept forward and grabbed his hand, yelping as he pulled her further into the hug and Della put an arm around her. She smiled softly, but the hug only lasted a few moments before they all pulled away.</p>
<p>“So,” Della asked, looking at the presumed quadruplets, Scrooge, and Mrs. Beakley. “What do you guys want to do?” They all spoke at once, so that it was almost impossible to distinguish them.</p>
<p>“Anything, everything!” Dewey said.</p>
<p>“Go find a treasure!” Huey and Louie chorused, Huey hopping excitedly.</p>
<p>“Discover a hidden temple!” Webby said, smiling almost shyly. Della grinned broadly at all four of her kids.</p>
<p>“Well, let’s get started!” She said, causing all four kids to cheer in happiness. Della chuckled at their excitement.</p>
<p>“Man, Donald sure is missing out on some quality family bonding.” She ruminated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mother-Daughter Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay - I am so sorry for my lateness in posting this chapter and I will post two chapters this week in recompense! I promise that from now on, I will post 1 chapter every week. </p>
<p>Just a mention: This is not a Della Duck Can Do No Wrong fic. I definitely don't agree with all of her choices and that comes across here. But, to be fair, she definitely has PTSD and is having trouble processing Everything. So no Della Hate! <br/>Also, Donald will be mentioned as the parent of the triplets/quadruplets a lot. Della may have given birth to them, but they were raised by Donald for the first 10-ish years of their life. I am firmly of the belief that you are not just a parent by nature, but by nurture. So, Donald, at the moment, is more of a parent to the triplets/quadruplets than Della. That is not saying she isn't their parent! Just that she needs to get herself together first and then learn everything, while accepting her brother as a co-parent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Della stood outside the door to the small library below Webby’s bedroom, shifting her feet as she stared at the door. She didn’t really want to be here, had tried to convince herself that she didn’t need to be, but Webby’s expressions over the past day floated before her eyes, her words reverberating in her ears. “It’s not like she was expecting me… She was planning for you three boys. Not an extra girl.” Della balled up her hands at the memory and, finally, opened the door to Webby’s library. She looked around the stuffed, comfy room running her fingers along the spines of the books, smiling at the mix of adventure stories, supernatural tomes, research books, McDuck history books, and journals that Ever herself seemed to have written. Della paused, scrunching up her beak.</p>
<p>Webby, not Ever. She reminded herself. Webby had seemed especially conscious that Della was calling the Quadruplets by names that they hadn’t been raised with. So, although Della found the name Webbigail stuck-up and old-fashioned, she would abide by Webby’s wishes and use the names Donald (and probably Scrooge) had given the kids. She nodded to herself, before her attention was taken by a drawing board that Webby had out. She smiled as she traced the pieces of yarn between the different pictures, her eyes soft as she looked at her whole family on the board, glossing over the more distant lines of the McDuck family tree. She frowned at a picture of a teenage duck with a pink streak in her hair, labelled simply “Lena”, alone in the corner of the board. She shook her head to rid it of the wonder and turned toward the ladder to Webby’s attic.</p>
<p>“Webby?” She called, hearing a thump from above. “Permission to come up?” She asked, resting her hands lightly on the ladder. She heard Webby make a strange whining sound, before speaking.</p>
<p>“One minute!” Webby called down. Della kept her hands on the ladder, but smiled softly as she heard Webby run around her room, presumably cleaning it up - she could only remember what her and Donalds’ room looked like at the kids’ age. She strained her memory back to that morning - her memory fuzzy with the excitement and adrenaline of finally being <em>with her kids</em> - trying to remember what Webby’s room and looked like when she woke her up, but she couldn’t really remember. She shrugged to herself, waiting somewhat impatiently for Webby to finish, shift on her feet in worry. Webby’s head finally appeared in the hole in her room’s floor. “You can come up now.” She said, before ducking out of the way so Della could come up. Della stuck her head out of the hole and used her arms to pull herself up to sit on the edge of it. She looked around the room and smiled at the cozy loft.</p>
<p>“Hey Webby.” She said, getting up and walking over to her daughter, who sat on the edge of her bed, watching Della and kicking her feet. “Can I join you?” She asked, gesturing towards the empty space beside Webby. Webby nodded, glancing up at her, just a little. They sat in quietly for a bit, before Della spoke. “I heard what you said earlier.” She admitted, trying to remain blasé and calm, even as her stomach clenched. Webby looked at her with wide, scared eyes, frozen, and Della quickly amended. “About me not expecting you. And about the names. And about having to get used to having a mom.” She bit her bill at the last one, tapping her knee with her fingers to get the anxiety out of her.</p>
<p>“O-oh.” Webby said, looking down at her hands as he played with them. Della made an almost wounded noise and reached out to place her hand atop Webby’s, causing her to look up at her. Della gave a soft smile.</p>
<p>“You were right.” She said, ignoring the pain in her heart at the words. “I wasn’t using your names and I should - they’re yours, they’ve been yours your whole life. It’d be like someone suddenly insisting on calling me Tarina or something.” Webby almost laughed, but covered her bill before she could. “Exactly.” Della nodded. “Idiotic.” Webby lowered her hands and smiled at Della. “And you will have to get used to having a mom - you grew up with Scrooge and Agent 22 and Donald. Who was a good parent, I assume?” She checked. Webby nodded definitively.</p>
<p>“The best.” She agreed with a grin. Della practically did a jig internally at the small win of Webby coming out of her shell. “He had a hard time keeping jobs because he wanted to not be dependent on Uncle Scrooge.” Webby shared, kicking her feet as she twisted what the Triplets told her to fit their mythological history. “But he was patient and kind and always made time for us and what we loved. He made sure Huey could do Junior Woodchucks without relying on Uncle Scrooge, encouraged Louie when he was sad, and tried to keep Dewey safe and somewhat calm. Though,” she smiled somewhat ruefully, “He was a bit overprotective - we didn’t go anywhere besides Duckberg - and I think once the New Quackmore Institute - until a few years ago. I think he was scared of us getting hurt.” Della’s smiled dimmed a little.</p>
<p>“Because of me.” She said, her voice flat. Webby’s eyes widenedand she flailed her arms as she tried to rephrase.</p>
<p>“No, no, no. He was just cautious and didn’t want us adventuring yet. We’re kids, after all, and it can be danger-“ Della held up a hand and Webby shut up, shrinking down in her seat.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to lie, Webby.” She said quietly. “I disappeared on an adventure and Donald got scared for you kids. That’s right, isn’t it?” Webby bit her bill and looked at her feet.</p>
<p>“I think you need to talk to Uncle Donald about that when he gets back.” Webby answered, hedging her answer. Della made a displeased sound, but nodded with a sigh.</p>
<p>“And he was a good uncle to <em>you</em>?” She asked again. Webby looked down at her hands, far less comfortable talking about herself to Della than about the triplets. Especially as this felt like it was bordering on lying.</p>
<p>“He let me practice self-defense with Granny and explore my interests to my heart's desire. He’s always proud of me and tries to protect me, even though he knows that I can take care of myself. He practically adopted L-“ She bit her tongue as her heart rend at the name. “A friend of mine.” She amended. Della had so many questions she wanted to ask - was she talking about the Lena on the family board downstairs? - but Webby’s expression was so sad and Della <em>definitely </em>didn’t want her daughter sad.</p>
<p>“Well then, it sounds like Donald did an amazing job raising you with Uncle Scrooge and Agent 22’s help.” Della said, trying to redirect the conversation to a better place. Webby smiled a little tightly at her and nodded in agreement. “But back to my earlier point.” Della said. “I <em>didn’t</em> expect you.” She admitted, wincing as Webby almost immediately folded in on herself. She reached over and laid her hands over Webby’s, causing her to peer up at her from under her eyelashes. “That does <em>not </em>mean that I don’t want or love you.” Webby froze at the words and Della reached up to play with Webby’s hair. “You are just as much mine as Huey, Dewey, and Louie. I might have imagined them when I needed strength these past 10 years, but I imagined three generic ducks with no real personality beyond liking adventure - practically indistinguishable from each other - named Jet, Turbo, and Rebel.” She shook her head at herself. “That’s not who Huey, Dewey, and Louie are. Do you think I love them any less for it?” Della asked Webby. Webby flinched back, looking horrified.</p>
<p>“Of course not. They’re your kids!” She exclaimed vehemently.</p>
<p>“And <em>you’re </em>my kid.” Della said softly, almost laughing at Webby’s poleaxed expression, but forcing herself to continue on as if she hadn’t noticed it. “As much as I already love Huey, Dewey, and Louie - my Jet, Turbo, and Rebel - I'll have to learn to love them for who they really are, instead of those strange ducks that existed in my mind for all of those years. But I will always love them, cause they’re my kids. And you. Webby, my Ever, I have to get to know you as well, but I already love you. For being my kid, but also for your spirit and your bravery and your protectiveness and your skills at corralling both rampaging robots and your brothers.” Webby couldn’t help laughing at that comment and Della grinned, reaching over to wipe the tears gathering in Webby’s eyes with her thumb. “I love <em>you.”</em> Della said, cradling Webby’s hand in her hands and kissing her forehead. She pulled away, her hand caressing Webby’s cheek as she withdrew. Webby sniffed and rubbed rapidly at her teary eyes and smiled back. “So,” Della said, infusing energy into her voice as she sat back on the bed. “Tell me about the girl I already love so much. Teach me about you and the boys.” Webby sniffed once more, before nodding and turning to face Della, crossing her legs criss-cross applesauce.</p>
<p>“What do you want to know?” She asked, her voice soft, but eager.</p>
<p>“Everything.” Della said excitedly, flailing her arms. Webby giggled in response. “But I’ll settle for all of your names.” Webby looked at her curiously, tilting her head. “Your full names,” Della clarified. Webby made an ‘oh’ shape with her mouth, before her expression settled into a determined look and she gave a certain nod.</p>
<p>"Uncle Donald chose our names," Webby shared. "Dewey is Dewford Dingus Duck -" Della was unable to stop the laugh from exploding from her at the words.</p>
<p>"Dingus?" She asked, chuckling. Webby nodded.</p>
<p>"After great-great-grandfather “Dirty" Dingus McDuck." She said with a smile. "Our middle names are all based on relatives." Della shook her head as her chuckles tapered off.</p>
<p>"Certainly not the relative that I would have chosen to honor, but go on, sweetheart." She smiled over at Webby, who muffled a laugh of agreement.</p>
<p>"Huey is Hubert Clinton Duck, after our great-uncle on the Coot side, and Louie is Llewellyn Drake Duck, after great-grandma Downy's maiden name." Della nodded as she listened.</p>
<p>"Llewellyn?" She asked with a small smile. Webby shook her head.</p>
<p>"He doesn't like being called that." Della made a face of realization, before nodding firmly in response.</p>
<p>"And what about you, sweetheart?" She asked, leaning forward. Webby looked down, her hair covering her eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm Webbigail Matilda." She said, before worrying her bill with her teeth. She looked up at Della shyly. "I wanted to distance myself from the Duck legacy though - make a name of my own - so Granny let me use her son-in-law's last name - Vanderquack." Della made an odd expression and Webby hurried on to continue. "I still go by Webby Duck in the family, but people not in the family know me as Webby Vanderquack." She paused. "As much as I love my family, I want to make my own mark on the world." Della had remained silent the whole time and the silence stretched out for what seemed like forever. "Is that alright?" Webby asked hesitantly, playing with the fabric of her shirt. Della shook herself out of her trance and swooped down to hug Webby.</p>
<p>"Of course it is, Webby!" She assure the girl in her arms. "I'll have to get used to it, but you'll always be my daughter - something as silly as a last name won't change that." Webby let out a sigh of relief and hugged Della back, before pulling away.</p>
<p>"You had different first names for us - what would our middle names have been?" She asked, curiosity overtaking relief. Della laughed, becoming reinvigorated.</p>
<p>"Well, Huey would have been Jet Draco Duck, Dewey would have been Turbo Sky Duck, and Louie would have been Rebel Meteor Duck." She said with a smile, before her mouth did a weird thing and her eyes took on a rueful sheen. "I always told a friend of mine I'd give my firstborn girl the middle name Gealcridhe."</p>
<p>“Gay-al-huh-er-ear?” Webby parroted, her eyes narrowing as she thought the name through, before they widened as if a lightbulb went off. "Oh! It's Scottish, isn't it? For Uncle Scrooge? And the boys' middle names start with D, S, and M - Donald, Scrooge, and McDuck! Ooh, they're also all about the sky! Where's my Scots Gaelic dictionary - I haven't got everything memorized." Della watched with widened eyes as Webby took off down to the library below, running back up a moment later with a large book that she sat on her lap. At Della's look, she shrugged. "Uncle Scrooge has good Scottish curses." She explained, before ruffling through the text. "Chridhe, I've heard him call Goldie that before, I think." </p>
<p>“Goldie?” Della asked, trying to divert Webby’s interest. Webby just waved a hand, continuing to look through the book.</p>
<p>“She's either Scrooge’s girlfriend or nemesis - the boys and I can’t really tell.” She said. She ignored Della’s squawk of disbelief and made a sound of triumph as she found the word she was looking for. “That sounds right! Chridhe is heart and geal is...” She scrunched up her bill as she looked through the book, before frowning. “geal isn’t in this book.” She hopped off the bed before Della could speak and hurried back down the ladder, before bringing up three more heavy books. At Della’s agog look she shrugged, “I’m thorough.” She said, before muttering, “Geal, geal… maybe that’s short for something?” She fluttered through the books, oblivious to the strange noises the reddening Della was making. “Oh, this one has it. Gealach, sometimes meaning...” Webby looked up at Della’s bright red face and tilted her head. “You promised a friend you’d name me Gealcridhe?” Webby pressed on, her eyes focusing in on Della as she worked things over in her head. “Or was she more than a friend?” Della’s face turned even redder, if that was possible and she buried her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Can’t we talk about Scrooge’s girlfriend instead?” She asked, her voice muffled and strained. Webby reached over and patted her back.</p>
<p>“We can talk about something else.” She agreed, putting the books on the floor, giving only one last glance at the answer to her question: Gealach - moonchild, chridhe - heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Covering All Of The Bases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oops! I accidentally posted the next chapter with this chapter in drafts! I've now fixed it, so you now have an extra chapter this week as well! </p><p>This takes place during "Raiders of the Doomsday Vault." Everything in the episode is the same - this is what happens back at McDuck Manor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louie had joined Webby in her bedroom, while Uncle Scrooge, Della, and Dewey were out on Uncle Scrooge's business venture about the Seed Repository. Huey had moaned a little about going, but, when told they wouldn't be actually seeing the repository, had decided it would be best to stay behind and work on his Junior Woodchuck patch for embroidery (hey, he had his sewing patch and embroidery was the next logical step!) He had come over to Webby's room to get something to embroider from her, figuring she might like a dagger or something on her skirt, and found Louie and Webby staring at the cell phone in between them.</p><p>"What are you two doing?" He asked, causing Louie and Webby to yelp in surprise.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Louie asked, his eyes narrowing at his brother. Huey rolled his eyes and joined them on the bed, flourishing his needle, thread, and embroidery hoop.</p><p>"I was going to ask Webby for something to practice my embroidery on, but now you've got me interested in whatever is going on." He said, leaning towards them and raising one eyebrow. Webby groaned, pulling her pillow in front of her face.</p><p>"Webby asked who could tell Mom that she only had triplets who she would believe." Louie explained, pulling the pillow away from her face. "I remembered when Uncle Gladstone used to visit." Huey felt his heart thunk in realization.</p><p>"Right, Uncle Gladstone." He said slowly, drawing out the first word, closing his eyes in thought.</p><p>"I've been trying to get up the courage to call him." Webby admitted. "Well, Louie and I have. I think I should be the one to explain, but he insists he has to be there."</p><p>"Of course I should!" Louie insisted. "I'm one of the people who started this thing." Huey rolled his eyes at the two.</p><p>"Webby, do you have anything I could practice my embroidery on? If I get good enough, I could put a dagger or shadow or something on your skirts." He said. Webby perked up at this and jumped out of the bed and grabbed an older shirt out of her closet, tossing it over to Huey, before returning to glaring at the phone. Huey thanked her, put the shirt in the embroidery loop, and reached over her to press the call button on the phone, before turning his focus to his embroidery practice.</p><p>"Wha-" Webby startled, flailing her arms. "Huey!" It only took a few rings for Gladstone to pick up.</p><p>"Gladstone Gander here. Who do I have the pleasure of talking to?" He asked, his voice smooth and calm over the phone. Louie put the phone on speakerphone and cringed as he spoke.</p><p>"Hey Uncle Gladstone." He said sedately.</p><p>"Hey! Nephew!" Gladstone replied happily.</p><p>"Louie." Louie provided, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry for not recognizing your voice, Greener Pastures." Gladstone admitted. Louie waved it away.</p><p>"It's fine." He said. "I'm used to it. But, I'm calling for a reason. Remember our friend Webby?"</p><p>"Right, Deep Webs!" He recalls. "She's Agent 22's granddaughter, right?"</p><p>"Right." Louie nods, ignoring that Gladstone can't see him through the phone. "Well, she has something she wants to tell/ask you?" He said, thrusting the phone towards Webby, who squawked and almost tumbled into Huey, who pushed her back upright, so she didn't disturb his project.</p><p>"Deep Webs, that you?" Gladstone asked. Webby glared at Louie who simply shrugged at her, but responded.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Gander, sir. Thank you for speaking to me." She said, fiddling with the friendship bracelet on her hand, trying to infuse some of Lena's confidence in herself.</p><p>"Gladstone, please." He said smoothly. "And I always have time for a friend of my nephews. What did you want to say, Deep Webs?" Webby breathed in deeply and the words all came out of her at once.</p><p>"I'msorryMr.Gladstonesir,butDellacamebackandshethoughtthatIwasfromoneofhereggsandtheboysdidn'twanttocorrectherandsonowshethinksI'moneofherkidsandweneedyoutolieandsayIgrewupwithUncleDonaldasoneofherkidsifsheasks." Louie and Huey stared at her in surprise and she flushed a deep red, shrinking down in her seat.</p><p>"Wait, what? Deep Webs, did you say Dell's alive?" Webby nodded, before remembering that Gladstone couldn't see her over the phone.</p><p>"Yes Mr. Gladstone, and I'm really sorry that I took the place of one of her children, but the boys keep insisting I'm their sister and-"</p><p>"Yes, of course you are, Rosy Posy." Gladstone said, and Webby could almost see him waving the apology away. "Get back to Della being alive and <em>here.</em> I thought she was dead. I spent 10 years thinking she was dead."</p><p>"She was stuck on the moon." Webby said. "And, I'm sorry to bring it back to the topic, but about the Quadruplet thing -"</p><p>"You think I couldn't tell you were their sister when they visited the House of Luck? Didn't matter you weren't biologically their sister - I'm adopted myself and I saw how they, Donald, and Uncle Scrooge acted with you. If they're all okay with it, and your grandmother, of course, then it's fine. I'm more concerned about Della." Webby breathed out shakily, dropping the phone from her hand and Louie caught it. "She was on the moon, you said? How long has she been back?"</p><p>"She's been back about a week." Louie said. "She and Dewey went with Uncle Scrooge on a business trip right now." Gladstone made a strange sound and then seemed to breath out slowly.</p><p>"Tell her I'm glad she's back and I'll see if I can visit at some point - things are pretty busy here." Louie nodded and made a sound of agreement. "If that's it, I should probably go now. Oh, and Rosy Posy?" He asked. Webby looked up at the phone, her eyes wide. "Call me Uncle Gladstone. Welcome to the fam."</p><p>“Wait, Uncle Gladstone!” Louie yelped. There was a pause on the other end of the phone and then Gladstone hummed in a questioning tone. “Why’d you switch from Deep Webs to Rosy Posy?” Gladstone chuckled on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“Well, that which we call a rose…” He trailed off, hanging up and leaving the second half of the phrase in the air, reminding the three of the fact that Webby was now Webbigail Matilda Duck (and not Webbigail Matilda Vanderquack). Louie and Huey watched as Webby dropped her head back onto the pillow and made a high-pitch shrieking sound. They shared a look and shrugged in unison, Huey turning back to his embroidery project, while Louie reached over and patted her back in an attempt at comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friendship is Five-ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oops! I just realized that I posted this chapter without the last chapter. I've fixed it now to make it all better (and give you an extra chapter)!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Webby lay on her bed, looking up at the phosphorescent stars on the ceiling, Lena curled up beside her while Violet lay in her sleeping bag on the floor. Webby could have probably asked her Granny for a sleeping bag for Lena, but she was still playing around with Launchpad and had yet to notice Lena’s appearance, so Webby wanted to keep Lena close.</p><p>“Lena.” She asked in a whisper, being careful not to wake Violet. Webby heard Lena shift on the bed, before she reached over to squeeze Webby’s hand.</p><p>“Yeah, Pink?” She asked back. Webby turned onto her side so she could look at Lena.</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re back.” She said. Lena turned towards her and smiled slightly.</p><p>“Me too.” She agreed with a small smirk.</p><p>“And you really watched me that whole time? You were really my shadow?” Webby asked, her eyes alight. Lena smiled softly and laid her forehead on Webby’s own.</p><p>“You really think I’d leave you alone, Pink?” Webby’s heart beat faster for some reason she couldn’t tell. “You’d probably get up to all sorts of trouble with the boys. You need someone there to watch your back.” Webby held back a blush - why was she about to blush? - and smiled widely at Lena.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’ve always been there. I mean, it felt like you were there but feeling and knowing are two entirely different things.” Lena smiled back at her, humming quietly in agreement, before the fell into silence, still staring at each other. “You mentioned the triplets. Did you see…” Webby trailed off, but Lena picked it up with a smile.</p><p>“Them adopting you when their mom returned?” She finished. Webby nodded shyly. “‘Course I did, Pink. But I didn’t need the official announcement to know you’re their sister.” Webby held back the squee that threatened to burst from her, settling for squeezing Lena’s hand.</p><p>“I always felt like their sister, but then, when they learned the truth about Della, Uncle Scrooge said I wasn’t part of the family, so…” She trailed off. Lena squeezed her hand back.</p><p>“So it was nice to hear.” She finished. “I get it. I’ve never had a family besides Aunt Magica, but I would do anything to have one like yours.” Webby grinned at her, and nuzzled into Lena’s neck.</p><p>“Well, we’ll see what happens tomorrow.” Webby said, a grin in her voice. Lena rolled her eyes, but laid her arm over Webby and let her cuddle her.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Pink.”</p><p>“Good night, Brittania.” Webby muttered quietly, her eyes having drifted closed.</p><p>“Good night, Englabeth.” Lena replied, smiling softly at her friend and letting her eyes close as well.</p><hr/><p>THE NEXT MORNING</p><p> </p><p>“Lena!” Mrs. Beakley yelped the next morning, when Lena, Violet, and Webby all trundled into the dining room. She rushed over and hugged a shocked Lena, before looking her over. “How did you get here? When? Are you alright?”</p><p>“Alright, Tea Time, I need to breathe.” Lena said, shaking Beakley away.</p><p>“She got here last night, Granny, when you were playing with Launchpad.” Webby explained, trying to avoid the how. Violet, however, had no such compunction.</p><p>“Yes, we fell into the shadow realm when we tried to get in contact with her, had to grab Webbigail back from tulpas, and then Lena seemed to be fading, but she appeared to be brought back through a blue smoke caused by Webbigail’s friendship bracelet.” Mrs. Beakley’s eyebrows rocketed upwards as she turned to Webby, who chuckled quietly and looked down at her feet. Mrs. Beakley sighed, rubbing her beak with her hand.</p><p>“Webbigail, you are the one who is going to have to explain this to Mr. Scrooge, do you understand?” Mrs. Beakley said sternly. Webby nodded emphatically, reaching over to grab Lena’s hand, which caused Mrs. Beakley to soften. “I’m so glad you’re back and safe, Lena, and I’m sure the others will be too.” She said, shepherding them to the table. “Oh, and you haven’t met Della yet. She’ll adore you, I’m sure.” Lena laughed half heartedly, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand.</p><p>“Well, I kinda have met Della.” She admitted, causing Mrs. Beakley to pause on her way into the kitchen and turn around, raising an eyebrow. “I might have sorta kinda attached myself to Webby’s shadow this whole time.” She admitted slowly, before hurrying to amend her statement. “Just to make sure she was safe, that’s all.” Mrs. Beakley smiled fondly at her.</p><p>“I’m sure. Well, I’m sure that Della will be glad to meet you, even if you already know her.” She said, heading in to the kitchen. “Do you girls want pancakes, French toast, waffles, or eggs?” She called out back to them.</p><p>“Oh, your pancakes were great that one time, Tea Time.” Lena said, pulling up a chair next to Webby, Violet pulling up a chair on the other side of Webby.</p><p>“Pancakes would certainly be appreciated.” She agreed.</p><p>“Chocolate chip banana, Granny?” Webby asked, her eyes wide. Mrs. Beakley stuck her head out of the kitchen and smiled fondly at the girls.</p><p>“Is there any other kind?” She asked, smiling at Webby’s squeal of joy and returning to the kitchen.</p><p>“Thank you again for having me for this sleepover, Webbigail. It has been both edifying and enjoyable.” Violet said, turning to Webby. Webby smiled brightly back.</p><p>“I’m so glad that you were able to come!” She agreed, before reaching over and squeezing Lena’s hand. “And I’m so glad you were able to get Lena back for me!” Lena smirked at Webby, before smiling at Violet.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks, Thistle.” She said. Violet frowned momentarily and opened her mouth to speak, before realization dawned over her and she nodded.</p><p>“Ah, a nickname. That would be a term of endearment marking friendship, yes?” Lena laughed.</p><p>“Right, Thistle.” She agreed.</p><p>“In that case, I would honored to be your friend, but I believe I am not the type to give nicknames. My apologies.” Violet stated, her mouth making a funny look like she was trying not to frown. Lena waved it off.</p><p>“No big.” She said, smiling. “I kinda got that from your whole vibe. And, besides, I don’t think anyone has ever called me a nickname.” Webby turned to her, eyes almost sly.</p><p>“What about Englabeth?” She asked. Lena laughed in response.</p><p>“I’d call that more of an alias, Brittania.” She looked around Webby and gave a soft smile to Violet. “Sorry, inside joke.” Violet waved it off.</p><p>“It is perfectly fine. Although, I would love to hear the tale behind those names one day. And besides, we’ll have inside stories of our own from this last sleepover.” Webby turned to her, practically jumping in her chair in excitement at the thought of sharing the story, but Mrs. Beakley opened the kitchen door, holding a tray with three plates of pancakes, three glasses of milk, and a tureen of maple syrup.</p><p>“Eat up girls.” She said as she placed the tray before them. “I believe that Violet has to leave soon.” Violet looked down at her watch and frowned.</p><p>“Yes, sadly. My fathers will be most perturbed if I am not back at our house by 10.” Webby practically wilted in her seat until Violet turned to her. “We shall have to schedule further sleepovers and study dates, in that case. Perhaps one at my house? Of course, Lena will be invited as well.” Webby practically jumped in her seat in happiness.</p><p>“That sounds amazing! I’d love to meet your dads sometime and I’m sure Lena would as well. When do you think we could meet up again?” Webby would have continued speaking if not for Lena shoving a forkful of pancake into her mouth. At Webby’s glare, she smirked.</p><p>“You both have gotta eat before she can leave, Pink. And you heard her, her dad’s’ll be worried - we don’t want to make them worry, do we?” Lena asked. Webby scowled at her, but grabbed the fork out of her hand and started eating the pancakes that Lena had poured an excessive amount of syrup on, leaving Lena to shake her head and grab the pancakes she had meant to be Webby’s, shrug at Violet, and begin eating.</p><hr/><p>AFTER VIOLET HAS LEFT</p><p> </p><p>After Violet had left and Mrs. Beakley had returned to the kitchen to prepare a small meal for the undoubtedly exhausted Duck boys (who would be returning from their marathon gold inventory in the next few hours), Webby had grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her up the entry stairs and up one of the main side staircases, leading her to one of the window seats alcoves that she had spent half her childhood reading books in. It looked out over the McDuck mansion backyard and had a decent view of the horizon over the ocean and, now, Donald’s boat in the pool. Lena had smiled and happily followed Webby, curling up in the window with her and reveling in the chance to speak in hushed tones with her about everything that had been happening since their fight against Magica. Webby admitted that she was worried about Della’s return and the effects it was having on the family, as well as Uncle Donald’s silence. Lena leaned against her and pointed out that, yes both of those things were quite worrying, but the family was happy to have Della back and might return to normal without interference and otherwise Donald would set things straight once he returned from his no phone (she emphasized those two words quite emphatically, raising an eyebrow at Webby) month-long cruise. It had only been a week and a half, Lena reminded Webby, there was little reason to worry yet. They talked and talked and Webby felt like she was on cloud nine at the return of her best friend. After what felt like millennia, but was really only a few hours, they heard the opening of the front door.</p><p>“Ach, boys, don’t exaggerate. It was less than 36 hours, since we had all four of us. I’ve had to do it alone before and that took a full week one year!” Uncle Scrooge’s voice echoed down the hall.</p><p>“But we’re growing boys!” Louie whined.</p><p>“Yeah, we need food and sleep to be healthy and grow, Uncle Scrooge. Otherwise we might stay this short forever!” Huey chimed in.</p><p>“Need. Food.” Dewey groaned. Uncle Scrooge sighed.</p><p>“Beakley! Webbigail!” He called. “Where are you?” Webby and Lena glanced at each other, smiles on their faces, and Webby jumped down from the window seat, pulling Lena off as well, before hurrying downstairs ahead of her.</p><p>“Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Scrooge, Uncle Scrooge!” Webby said happily, bouncing down the stairs and sliding down the banister of the entryway main stairs to land in front of him and the boys (who, to be fair, did look a little worse for wear). “You’ll never guess what happened!”</p><p>“Too. excited.” Dewey said from his place, sprawled on the floor with his face in the carpet. She made a face at him, turning back to Uncle Scrooge.</p><p>“What is it, lass?” He asked her, chuckling at her energy. She grinned broadly, practically vibrating in place.</p><p>“Well, yesterday was library day, y’know, and I went there and Mrs. Quackfaster was there - did you know she works part time there to supplement her pay? - and she told me that the book I wanted was already taken and the girl who took it out was still there, so I tried to get her to give it to me, but she proved super interesting - she knew Ancient Syriac and Akkadian and old Norse and we set up a sleepover to look over the book together. So, she came over last night and I tried to make it somewhat normal cause, you know, sleepovers, but we had so much fun and we read the book - which, funny thing, might or might not have been about the shadow realm - and were able to converse with a spirit and mighthavegottenpulledintotheshadowrealmandhadtorunfromtulpasthattriedtokidnapme, but it was all fine and we’re gonna have another sleepover soon and you’ll never guess what we were able to do!” Huey and Louie and Dewey had all begun staring at her, mouths agape, about halfway through her rushed explanation, while Uncle Scrooge nodded along, his eyebrows crinkling in displeasure.</p><p>“Lass, did you say <em>shadow realm</em>?Tulpas? What in Dismal Downs - “ Scrooge’s tirade was cut off by a voice from the staircase.</p><p>“Hey McMoneybags.” Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie turned to the voice, mouths gaping at the familiar duck leaning against the post at the top of the entryway stairs, while Webby vibrated by their sides.</p><p>“Lena didn’t die! She got stuck in the shadow realm, but we were able to get her out! She was fading, but the magic from my friendship bracelet stabilized her and now she’s BACK! Isn’t this amazing???!!!” Webby said, bouncing on her feet in happiness, even as her eyes flitted between the three boys and Uncle Scrooge, trying to get a feel for their feelings based on their expressions. Dewey moved first, jumping off the floor, Huey joining him as they ran up the stairs and tackled Lena.</p><p>“LENA!” Huey said with a smile, ignoring her squawk of surprise at being forced to the floor.</p><p>“YOU’RE BACK! OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO GREAT!” Dewey said, practically vibrating in excitement now. Louie moved over to Webby and nudged her side. She looked over at him, eyes wide and smile practically splitting her face.</p><p>“I’m happy for you, Webs.” He said. She beamed back at him, elbowing him back, before leaning her head against his shoulder, even as she turned to Uncle Scrooge, who had yet to say a word, his mouth still open in shock. By this point, Lena had extricated herself from the two overexcited, over-exhausted ducklings who had tackled her and was walking down the stairs, ignoring their steady stream of comments and questions, intent on reaching Webby. As she pulled up beside Webby, she grinned at Louie.</p><p>“You happy not to be the youngest anymore?” She asked him, a smirk on her face. He grinned back, even as Webby tried to pull away from him, squawking in annoyance.</p><p>“Ecstatic.” He drawled, before smirking back at her. “Nice to see you on this side of the living, Lena.” Her smirk softened into a smile, even as he continued. “For Webby’s sake, at least.”</p><p>“Glad to be back, Thing Three.” She replied, honestly, before turning to Scrooge, her smirk returning. “What, nothing to say, McUncle?” She asked. “Have Pink and I finally rendered you speechless?” She mocked. His gaping mouth snapped shut as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, a smile forming on his face. He reached out and grabbed one of Lena’s shoulders, tightly grasping it.</p><p>“Welcome home, lass. I’m glad you’ve found your way back.” He said honestly. Lena’s mouth dropped open at his words as Webby grinned broadly. A moment later, Scrooge pulled back, still smiling at her. “Beakley,” He called out, “I’d appreciate it if you could get some food in the bairns and send them off to bed - the loons didn’t sleep and I can bet you the quines didn’t either. Don’t let them stay up talking - there’ll be plenty of time to chat later.” He lowered his voice a little as he shooed the boys off to the dining room, turning a stern look to Webby. “Now, Webbigail, we’ll speak about you dabbling in magic and the Shadow Realm later, dear.”</p><p>“Without Della?” She asked, her voice tense. Scrooge sighed and nodded.</p><p>“Aye, without Della. I don’t think she’d be an appropriate authority in this case.” He admitted. Webby breathed out a sigh of relief and Lena reached over and squeezed her hand. “I’ll be up in my office - I’ve got to find something. Please tell Beakley to send up a plate.” He twirled his cane and started heading up, before pausing at the foot of the side stairs and turning back. “Oh and Lena?” He asked. She looked up at him. “We really are all glad you are hale and hearty.” <br/>“Thanks Mr. McDuck.” She said, forgoing the nicknames just this once. Scrooge winked at her.</p><p>“I think you can call me Uncle Scrooge, lass.” He then headed up the stairs, leaving Webby and Lena behind him to go join the boys in the dining room as he set off on his own quest.</p><hr/><p>LATER</p><p> </p><p>Della sighed in happiness as she reached the door of McDuck Mansion. She had hated leaving her kids for days, especially as she had only just returned, but she had wanted to go tell some of her old friends that she returned and Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley had assured her they would take care of the kids. She should have brought them, introduced them to her old flight instructor and his crew, but, to be entirely honest, she had needed the three and a half days to reorient. Not only had she finally, <em>finally</em>, returned home to her kids, but she had a fourth child who still seemed to be unsure of her place with Della and Donald wasn’t even around to talk her through the panic attack she almost had when she had to look into a mirror to cut her hair. But she was back at the mansion now and she knew that everything would be fine - she trusted Scrooge and Beakley, honest. She opened the front door and entered the hall, frowning momentarily at the silence. The silence didn’t last, though, and only a few moments later, Della heard one of her boys screaming in laughter, Webby cackling at him.</p><p>“Webby, come on, you need a handicap!” Della heard another boy, probably Huey, say. She waited for them to appear and was not disappointed as a moment later Huey and Louie ran into the room, foam swords in hand, trying to dodge Webby’s well-aimed swipes with her own sword.</p><p>“You all are a team, aren’t you? Isn’t that enough of an advantage for you?” She asked, executing a perfect jab at Huey after a gorgeous twirl (if Della had to say so) to parry an attack from Louie. Huey barely jumped out of the way in time and yelped.</p><p>“NO!” He said adamantly. Webby cackled again.</p><p>“Too bad! I will win the fight against all of you and rescue the prince from your hands to return him to his home!” Webby declared, advancing on the two.</p><p>“Not another one of your weird backstories, Webs.” Louie groaned, facepalming with the sword as he backed up. He didn’t pay enough attention to where he was putting his feet and yelped as he stepped on his other feet, tripping backwards and barely catching himself before he landed. Webby grinned at him and brandished her sword at him, but he caught a glimpse of Della. “Mom!” He said in surprise, causing Webby to pause, giving Louie the moment to scramble back up.</p><p>“Oh, don’t let me interrupt. It looks like Webby has a very important rescue to perform.” Webby grinned at her, her smile a bit more sure than it had been all those days ago when Della had left, while Louie groaned.</p><p>“Mom’s a safe zone!” Huey piped up, darting around Webby and sliding behind Della. Della raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged in response. “Webby gets kinda brutal in fight games. We normally don’t do them, but we let her choose the game this once.” Louie groaned again, the groan turning into a yelp as he was jabbed with Webby’s foam sword in the small of his back.</p><p>“Worst. Decision. Ever.” He emphasized, ducking under Webby’s next swing, rubbing his back as he did so. Della chuckled at them.</p><p>“Louie, I think you count as dead, honey.” She said, even as he tried to get a hit on Webby. “Good swing, dear,” she congratulated Webby. Webby smiled back at her.</p><p>“Thanks Mom.” She said, before turning to Louie and advancing. “You know, she is right. If this were real, I would have likely cut into your spine. Or at least your lungs. Are you going to take the out?” She asked, brandishing her sword to make a point. Louie looked between her and Huey, who was still cowering behind Della, and dropped his sword, raising his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“I’m out, I’m out!” He said, ducking under Webby’s swing to reach Della. Della smiled at him, before looking down at Huey.</p><p>“Sweetie?” She asked. He looked up at her, eyes wide. She let a smile play across her lips. “I’m not a safe zone.” His eyes widened to almost comical proportions and he yelped as he ducked under Webby’s jab, scrambling to recover and fight her.</p><p>“Mom, not fair!” He said, bringing his sword up to meet Webby’s. Della chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, you want unfair? Alright then.” She swooped down and grabbed Louie’s sword, standing beside Webby and grinning at the betrayed look on her son’s face. “It is I, Lady Della of the Dismal Downs! I have come to join Lady Webby in retrieving our prince and sworn protectee.”</p><p>“Sir Webby.” Webby corrected, advancing on the rapidly backpedaling Huey. Della paused at the correction, but recovered.</p><p>“My apologies, good Sir. Would you like my help in dispatching this criminal?” Webby grinned at her ferally.</p><p>“I’d be glad for your help.” Huey yelped and ducked under their advancing swift swipes, groaning.</p><p>“Why oh why did you have to team up! I said you should get a handicap, Webby, not a further advantage!” He said, throwing his arms up in the air. Webby giggled at him and smiled.</p><p>“Hey, it wasn’t my decision. Blame your own mother, Hubert.” Huey glared at them both and Della shrugged.</p><p>“Gotta stick with my girl here.” She said, smiling, before her smile turned to a frown. “Hey, where’s your brother?” At her question, a battle cry sounded and Webby and Della turned to the backdoor of the house. Della frowned at the image before her, even as Webby beamed, her grip on her sword tightening. Her son was brandishing a sword and wearing a strange and colorful South American hat as he sat on the shoulders of a taller, seemingly teenage female duck who had a stripe of pink in her hair.</p><p>“We will never let you get your precious prince!” The girl cried, brandishing her own sword with one hand, while the other held tightly to Dewey’s legs, securing him to her shoulders. “Sir Webby, be prepared to leave unsatisfied.” Huey ran around Webby and Della to join the other two ducks, leaving Louie to watch from the sidelines with wide eyes. <br/>“Never!” Webby cried, pointing at the two with her sword. “Lady Della and I will prevail!” Della saw the unknown girl pause, eyes wide, while Dewey brightened.</p><p>“Mom! You’re back!” He cried in happiness.</p><p>“Yeah, just arrived.” She said absentmindedly, staring at the unknown girl. She turned to Huey, lowering her sword. “Sorry, did I miss something when I was gone? There were four of you when I left.”</p><p>“Oh!” Webby said, breaking her character. “Don’t worry - she’s my best friend!”</p><p>“She’s the best.” Dewey agreed, grinning happily and messing up the girl’s hair, who glared up at her momentarily, before returning her uneasy eyes to Della.</p><p>“She’s cool, Mom.” Louie swore. Della held back a grimace and fully lowered her sword.</p><p>“Okay, temporary pause.” She said and waited for the others to lower their swords, Webby doing so last and most reluctantly, and for the girl to deposit Dewey back on the floor. “It’s good to see you all.” She said, hiding her curiosity and uncertainty behind a smile.</p><p>“We’re so glad you’re back, Mom. You would not believe what happened after you left.” Dewey said, groaning at the end of the sentence.</p><p>“It was Binventory.” Huey said in deadpan. Della winced in sympathy - she remembered Binventory. It was always one of hers and Donald’s least favorite times of year. Soo boring and exhausting.</p><p>“Yeah, and Uncle Scrooge didn’t take Webby, but we had to come and help!” Louie groaned, glaring at Webby. Webby shrugged, pointing her sword at him.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m more trustworthy alone than you three.” Louie gasped at her words.</p><p>“I am offended!” He said, clutching his hand to his chest as if his heart was hurt by her words. The girl with the pink hair snorted.</p><p>“Yea, like you guys never get into any trouble on your own.” She said, crossing her arms before her chest as she chuckled, shaking her head. Huey side-eyed her.</p><p>“Rude.” He said, before sighing. “But somewhat true.”<br/>“What it’s not like you and Webby never got into any trouble. Need I mention Ma Beagle’s Birthday?” Dewey said, crossing his arms and glaring at her. She snorted.</p><p>“Oh we got ourselves out of that pickle easy enough on our own, didn’t we, Englabeth?” The girl asked with a very wrong Cockney accent. Webby snorted and glanced at her slyly.</p><p>“Too right, Brittania. And without any help from the adults.” Webby replied in a much more refined British accent that reminded Della of Mrs. Beakley’s own. Della shook her head in confusion.</p><p>“Sorry, questions about <em>that</em> later. I’m sorry you had to deal with that boys, I always hated Binventory. And, I’m sorry if I’m being rude, but <em>who are you?” </em>Della said, gesturing at the still unnamed girl. The girl’s arms tightened around her and she shuffled her feet.</p><p>“My best friend!” Webby said, shuffling over to the other girl and nudging her shoulder with her own, getting a smile out of her. The girl seemed to take a deep breath before looking up at Della.</p><p>“I’m - “ She started, before she was cut off.</p><p>“I found it!” Scrooge shouted, brandishing a sheaf of papers from where he stood at the top of the entryway stairs. He ignored Della and the strange situation before him and walked straight to the girl (whose name [and anything about her besides ‘Webby’s best friend’ and ‘the best’ and ‘cool’] Della still didn’t know), handing her a pen. “Webby, be a dear, I need your back.” Webby shrugged and walked in front of the two, bending over a little so that her back was a flat surface. “Now, I need you to sign here, here, here, and here.” The girl frowned at him, but he simply raised an eyebrow in reply. She sighed and signed in the demonstrated locations using Webby’s back as a table, before capping the pen and handing it back to Scrooge. Scrooge grinned at her, ruffling her hair, before turning back to the others. “Ah, Della, I didn’t know you were back yet!”</p><p>“Yeah, I just arrived.” Della said, glancing between the members of the group before her. “Sorry, who is this? I still don’t know her name or anything besides ‘Webby’s best friend.’” Scrooge grinned.</p><p>“Ah, lass. Meet Lena Ailish McDuck, my ward.” At his words, Della’s four kids gasped, looking between Scrooge and the now-named Lena, whose eyes were so wide that she was ignoring the vibrating Webby who had turned back to her.</p><p>“Mr. Scrooge - “ She tried to say, but he waved his cane in front of her.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, lass. Uncle Scrooge.” He said. At her lost expression, his face softened into a fond smile. “I told you you would have a family and I always keep my promises.” Della watched as small tears seemed to form in the girl’s eyes.</p><p>“Lena!!!!” Webby said, drawing out the a in her excitement as she grabbed the girl’s hands. The other girl gave a watery laugh at her.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you told me so, Pink.” She said, shaking her head, before turning back to Scrooge. “Thank you, Uncle McMoneybags.” She said, the small smirk on her face belying her wet eyes. Scrooge laughed at her, resting both of his hands on the cane before him.</p><p>“Ah, it’s nothing. This old house has too many rooms as it is.” Lena raised an eyebrow at that, but before she could speak, she was interrupted by Dewey.</p><p>“GROUP HUG!” Dewey cried, jumping between Lena and Scrooge and bringing them both into a tight hug. Webby squeaked, but quickly joined the group hug, Huey and even Louie joining in without any further prompting. Della watched the five kids and Uncle Scrooge hug, Uncle Scrooge only giving minimal token protests, with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>Well, Della thought as she looked at the scene, that explains next to nothing.</p><p>But she shrugged and joined the hug. Hey, if you can’t beat them, join them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>